<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Distance Between by cosmicrecyclingbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441211">The Distance Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin'>cosmicrecyclingbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chance Meetings, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, World Travel, musician!galo, writer!lio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brilliant but emotionally constipated novelist, Lio Fotia, sets out on a journey across the world to break his horrible streak of writer’s block. Galo Thymos is a small-time musician just going where the wind takes him. When fate keeps bringing them together, maybe they’ll learn that a muse is a person and not a place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Astoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooooooo Promare fandom! I am very pleased to bring you... uh... whatever the fuck this is.</p><p>this AU is based loosely on a fanfic I read literally a decade ago. I don’t remember what the fandom was. I don’t remember who wrote it. I don’t remember if it was based on a trope from a movie or WHAT but it’s all I can think about so yeah.</p><p>Let’s get international.</p><p>BTW this one is for Gucci &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 6th</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I still don’t get why you chose a tiny old town like Astoria to start out this big trip of yours, boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio sighed and ignored Meis’ bewildered expression on his phone screen in favor of looking out at the Columbia River from his perch on the hotel’s window seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean what were you really expecting? It’s <em> Oregon.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it was good enough for Lovecraft, I thought it might be good enough for me,” he turned back to the phone in his hand to properly address his concerned editor, “I was mistaken, clearly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio had done everything he’d read about on various Pacific NorthWest blogs. He watched the sea lions in the morning as they barked and lolled about on the bay. He hiked up the Cathedral Trail to the Column. He even went on one of the ghost tours under the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspiration was nowhere to be found in the sea-side town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not for nothing.. <em> but…” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, Meis?” He pursed his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think that your next big idea is out there somewhere, in another country? You’re leaving for <em> three months. </em>You’re only going to be in each city for a week. What makes you think you’ll find this whirlwind of creativity by hopping on a plane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio glared down at his notebook, where he’d been scribbling down and scratching out ideas for the last several months in vain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m stuck, Meis. I haven’t been able to really write anything in ages and my last book… well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It flopped. I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you <em> have </em>to be so blunt about it?” He clicked his tongue as Meis snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is, I don’t know if you’ll find anything to write about. But I <em> do </em>hope you have a good time. Where are you off to first, again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“St. Petersburg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Brrrrr,” </em>he shook his head, “Why would you go there? Isn’t it like freezing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s <em> June. </em>The temperatures are pretty mild there during this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still don’t get why you didn’t put a place like Hawaii on the trip roster. Now <em> there’s </em>a good time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you, I wanted to get the hell off the continent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet your first stop was <em> Oregon.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Meis.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, Ms. Meyer, I’ll shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twilight was set in <em> Washington.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same difference. So what are you going to do with your last night in the Evergreen State?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s <em> also </em>Washington. And I think I’m going to head over to this local pub. It’s called the Desdemona Club.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Othello, huh? Sounds pretentious. Aka right up your alley.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut <em> up. </em> I don’t have a pretentious bone in my body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lio you wore a <em> cravat </em>unironically. For three years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Anyway. </em> It’s supposed to be a local hotspot. I’m hoping someone or something there will give me just a little spark. Just. <em> Something.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m going to go bug your agent. Be safe. Text me when you land.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give Guiera my love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do, boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio dropped his phone into his lap and leaned his head back against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three months. That was how long it’d be until he made it back to New York. Until he made it back to his overpriced apartment and his tiny tight-knit group of friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about the overcast afternoon sky on the water made Lio feel especially melancholy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly sat his discarded notebook aside and stood, stretching idly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well, I might as well try and enjoy this evening. I hope the music is at least decent. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Desdemona club was… <em> not </em>what the writer was expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was cozy and quaint, full of locals, but not nearly as hipster as the name made it sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were factory and mill workers, sailors and fishermen, all kinds of hicks and blue-collar sorts. Lio felt over dressed in his tight pants and silk shirt as he settled as far away from the rowdy sports fans as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em> only </em> thing hipster happening in this bar was the live band playing covers of <em> Lumineers </em>songs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio ordered a drink when a waitress came by and he pulled out his notebook and pen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat there, sipping his drink and tapping his pen along to the beat of the song for quite a while, looking for someone that struck his fancy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>All writers have their weird quirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio liked to people-watch. He preferred to write characters that were believable because they already kind of existed. He’d sit and wait for someone to come along and light a match against his creativity, in either their speech or looks or mannerisms. And then he’d sketch them right there in his notebook so that he couldn’t forget what they looked like.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His eyes finally settled up at the corner of the room where the band was playing. There were two women, one with a solid head of pink hair on tamborine and the other blonde with pink stripes playing bass. There were three men- a burly, darker skinned man on drums and a guy with glasses who was on piano, and finally the presumable lead vocalist and guitarist- a man with a bright blue faux hawk and a megawatt smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each band member was interesting in their own right, but the frontman was the one who caught Lio’s eye- not simply for the fact that at some point that evening he’d decided to strip out of his shirt and tie it around his waist- he had <em> presence. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strummed his sticker-covered acoustic like he was born to do it, his voice soulful and enthusiastic all at once. Most of the crowd wasn’t even paying attention to the band but he acted as if he was in a stadium of millions of adoring fans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brightness was infectious and Lio couldn’t help the smile that tilted up the corners of his mouth or the way his head bobbed as he looked between the band and the page he was sketching the lead on.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Lio didn’t know how many songs had passed already, but he noted that the time on his phone suggested he’d been there for a couple of hours.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t think you’re right for him.  </em>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Hey </em> </b> <em> think of what it might’ve been if we </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ho </em> </b> <em> took a bus to Chinatown </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Hey </em> </b> <em> I’d be standin’ on Canal </em></p>
<p><b> <em>Ho </em> </b> <em> and Bowery </em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hey</em> </b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Ho </em> </b> <em> and she’d be standin’ next to me- </em></p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hey!”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hmm… a story about a cover artist trying to make it big? It’s been done… But </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The writer looked up from his sketch to get the shape of the man’s expressive eyes right, only to find them trained on him as the song winded down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright Desdemona Club! You know how this song ends! This one goes out to the pretty loner at table 9!” The singer pointed right at him and Lio felt his face heat up as the bar patrons all turned towards him curiously. He quickly downed the rest of his drink, and sat the empty glass down, crossing his arms and doing his best to look unimpressed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I belong with you, you belong with me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You’re my sweetheart! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I belong with you, you belong with me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You’re my sweet- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ho!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hey!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ho!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Hey!”</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s all folks! <em> Solar Flare </em> has left the building!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lio scrunched his nose up at the corny band name and gathered his things, content to leave. His flight to Russia was extremely early the next morning and he got sick if he slept on planes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chanced a glance back at the band and snorted as he watched the drummer put the lead in a headlock and furiously ruffle his hair as the group jeered and laughed at one another. He turned and felt eyes on his back as he slipped out the door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe Oregon wasn’t a total dud after all... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The comic is by my dear friend @foregocrow on Twitter!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I actually live twenty minutes from Astoria and it’s truly one of the most bizarrely charming places I’ve ever been. It’s also haunted as fuck. H.P. Lovecraft wrote many of his books with Astoria in mind.</p>
<p>Next Stop, St. Petersburg!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. St. Petersburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Если бы мне пришлось прожить эту жизнь снова, я бы нашёл тебя раньше.</p><p>If I were to live my life again, I'd find you sooner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 7th-14th</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio’s first two days in Russia were spent mostly in his hotel room, trying to adjust to the Time Zone differences and attempting to force his sleep schedule into order- though honestly it was never in order to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>On the third day he dragged himself from the comforts of the delectable food and giant soaking tub in his suite to explore the city on foot.</p><p> </p><p>Lio liked having a plan. Plans were good and important parts of writing and life in general. But this whole trip was supposed to evoke some sort of spontaneous spark and so Lio only really planned one or two things that he actually wanted to do. The rest was up to chance.</p><p> </p><p>He went to the ballet, not because it was really his thing, but because art usually begets more art. No spark. Same with the opera.</p><p> </p><p>He did find himself sketching a lot of the old architecture, fascinated by the sheer level of detail and kaleidoscope of colors put into every nook and cranny of the buildings. </p><p> </p><p>On the fifth day he ended up touring several of the palaces in and around the city.</p><p> </p><p>He had been wandering the halls of the great Hermitage Museum- formerly the official Winter Palace- for hours now, admiring the artwork and the history.</p><p> </p><p>When he stepped outside through the crowd of tourists, the sky was still pretty light, though it was easily ten at night. It was a bit unnerving in a way.</p><p> </p><p>White Nights- the time during the Russian summer where the sun never really set- was really a rather good time it seemed. The nightlife in St. Petersburg flourished with festivals and entertainment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was something oddly thrilling about walking through the streets of a foreign city, completely alone. Lio was a well-known and successful author, and back in the states he would sometimes get stopped on the streets by people who recognized his face from the tiny portrait in the biography section on the sleeve of his book covers. Here, no one seemed to know him at all and that was oddly comforting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio wandered in the direction of food carts and music, meandering through the crowd with his notebook and pen tucked safely in the bag slung across his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped along the way when his stomach got the best of him, picking out a stall and ordering a couple of savory <em> chebureki </em> and <em> pirozhki.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The stall owner warned him about getting burned when he bit into the pastry but he paid him no mind, swallowing down the goods as if he couldn’t feel a thing.</p><p> </p><p>A special talent.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio wandered along the row of little trinket-purveyors, looking for a souvenir, when the music playing really hit his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That voice sounds… familiar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a big deal, but it did bug him why he just couldn’t place it.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the notes to where a small crowd had gathered around the stone steps of a building, pushing through curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the steps with his guitar in his hands and swaying to the melody he was playing was the frontman of the band that caught Lio’s eye back at the bar in Astoria.</p><p> </p><p>The writer blinked and rubbed his eyes, thinking that they must be playing tricks on him. However when he looked again he was <em> positive </em>it was the same guy.</p><p> </p><p>Same loud hair style. Same bright grin. Same velvet voice. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Like a river flows </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Surely to the sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darling, so it goes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some things are meant to be" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> How the hell is he here? What are the odds? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Astoria and St. Petersburg were nearly five <em> thousand </em>miles apart.</p><p> </p><p>There was a chance that Lio’s brain was finally frying on him, giving out after so many late nights rushing to meet deadlines and drinking coffee so black it tasted like battery acid. He had almost convinced himself that this was true when the man himself looked up and locked eyes with him.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as confusion and then recognition alighted his features. He didn't even miss a note but the motherfucker had the nerve to <em> wink </em>at him. Lio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Take my hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take my whole life too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I can't help falling in love with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I can't help falling in love with you" </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio slipped away as some of the other listeners came forward to drop money into the man's open guitar case.</p><p> </p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort out his thoughts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The writer found himself walking along the Neva River. He hopped up on the brick wall dividing it from the city and took his notebook out of his bag. He flipped to the page he'd dedicated to the singer, humming in thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wow it really <em> was </em> you. That's crazy!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio jumped and fumbled his notebook, nearly dropping it into the water below. He turned and looked up into sparkling blue eyes and a toothy grin. He scowled, closing his notebook and tucking it against himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Table 9."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Lio tilted his head, looking at the singer as if he’d completely lost the plot.</p><p> </p><p>"You were the guy all alone at table 9 at the Desdemona Club. My band played there last week."</p><p> </p><p>"I- Yeah that was me," he sighed, "Your band, what was it called? <em> Slow Burn?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Solar Flare," he corrected, moving right along, "You remember!"</p><p> </p><p>The man threw a leg over the wall and straddled it like a motorcycle, adjusting the way his guitar case sat on his back. Lio subtly scooted away.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I remember, it was only last <em> week </em>."</p><p> </p><p>The look of wide-eyed fascination on the man's face made Lio think of a puppy. It would almost have been endearing, had the circumstances been less bizarre. </p><p> </p><p>"What brings you all the way out here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe that's really any of your business."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, it's not, but I just think it's so wild that we ran into each other again!"</p><p> </p><p>The man stuck out a hand, his smile widening. </p><p> </p><p>"Galo Thymos, singer extraordinaire!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio stared at his hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly. </p><p> </p><p>"Lio Fotia."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, your name sounds awfully familiar," Galo took his hand back and rubbed his chin with it. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't imagine why," Lio smirked, internally laughing at his own joke. </p><p> </p><p>"Me either!" The man laughed, oblivious, "I can tell by your accent that you're not a native Oregonian. Where are you from?"</p><p> </p><p>"You think I'm going to tell a stranger where I live?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, let me guess!" He leaned in, as if the writer's face would somehow give him a hint.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-" Lio leaned back, face flushed. </p><p> </p><p>"You've got kind of a New Yorker thing going but I bet you're from Detroit."</p><p> </p><p>Lio floundered.</p><p> </p><p>"How the <em> hell </em>did you-"</p><p> </p><p>The singer shrugged his broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been a lot of places," he said, as if it was a reasonable explanation in any way. </p><p> </p><p>Lio shook his head, turning back to look at the river. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing you're not really from Oregon, either?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'm from Santa Monica."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course he's from California…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded and looked up at the bright sky. </p><p> </p><p>"Kinda crazy that the sun just isn't setting," Galo said after a few moments. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no kidding. Kinda creepy in my opinion."</p><p> </p><p>"Creepy? Nah, man, I think it's kind of romantic."</p><p> </p><p>Lio turned his head to find the singer staring reverently at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"What's so romantic about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, just the idea that there are so many hours of daylight that you can spend with someone, doing things and finding places in this big old city to run wild in," he tilted his head and fixed Lio with his pretty eyes and dimpled grin, "Not having to try and race the clock for more time."</p><p> </p><p>Lio adamantly ignored the odd way his stomach fluttered and turned away. </p><p> </p><p>"You're an interesting guy, Galo Thymos."</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Galo!!! Hey hurry up, come on!!!"</p><p> </p><p>They both turned towards the voice and Lio recognized the pink-haired girl from Galo's band waving towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold your horses, Aina, I'm coming!" He shouted, standing from the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Lio turned to look up at him as he shifted the weight of his guitar on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was nice meeting you, Lio Fotia. I hope you find what you're looking for!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s brow pinched, "What makes you think I'm looking for something?"</p><p> </p><p>The singer chuckled, nearly tripping over his own feet as he walked backwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't everyone?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned and jogged up to his friend who promptly punched him in the arm and scolded him for running off on his own. </p><p> </p><p>Lio turned back to the river and drew up his legs, sitting crisscross on the wall. He opened his notebook and began to add to the page with Galo's sketched face on it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Now wait just a damn minute," came the thoroughly confounded voice of Gueira from his phone, which was perched next to his suitcase on the bed as he packed his clothes, "You're telling me this one random dude and you just <em> happened </em>to run into each other twice, thousands of miles apart?!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio gave a long-suffering sigh, pausing his folding to glare at the phone screen. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew I should have told Meis and not <em> you." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Aw boss <em> come on. </em> This is crazy! Even you have to admit, it sounds like the plot to your next book."</p><p> </p><p>"Gueira I write <em> dystopian fiction </em>and sci-fi, not romcoms."</p><p> </p><p>"Well maybe a genre change is what you need. Now back to hot singer boy-"</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say anything about him being hot."</p><p> </p><p>"Would you even be telling me about him if he wasn't? Besides, you've always been weak for those artsy musical types."</p><p> </p><p>Heat crept up Lio’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, he's right.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. He was a weirdo I met by chance and I'll never see him again."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Boo </em> you suck. I hope the next city you end up in puts you in a better mood, Mr. Pessimism."</p><p> </p><p>"Suck my dick."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'd rather suck Meis'."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Goodbye </em>, Gueira," he hit the end call button as his agent continued to squabble.</p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and flopped down on the bed next to his open suitcase. He looked up at the painted ceiling of his suite and wondered, not for the first time this week, what the hell he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>In another country, all alone, chasing ideas that didn't and maybe never would exist. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flickered over to his notebook on the bedside table and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Galo Thymos had been looking for in St. Petersburg. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered if he'd found it. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marrakesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ارقص كما لو أن لا أحد يراك،<br/>غَنِّ كما لو أن لا أحد يسمعك،<br/>أحبَّ كما لو أن لا أحد سبق أن جرحك</p><p>“Dance like nobody’s watching<br/>Sing like no one is listening<br/>Love like you’ve never been hurt.” -Ahlam Mosteghannemi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 14th-21st</p><p> </p><p>Unlike his sumptuous suite in St. Petersburg, Lio’s kasbah hotel room was modest and simple, incredibly comfortable but devoid of entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, however, Marrakesh was a veritable powerhouse of culture and beauty. Lio spent most of his time exploring the maze-like streets of the old Medina.</p><p> </p><p>There was just something about how tightly built and winding the pink-hued stone walls were, lined up with little shops of hand-made things and delicious food, that made something warm and almost nostalgic settle in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Lio found himself every day at one corner of the city or another, buying his new favorite treat, the doughnut-like <em> sfenj, </em>and settling at one of the common tables to eat and watch people and write down little notes in his notebook about the way the sun hit the narrow cobblestone streets. He’d listen to the sounds of mothers scolding their children in Amazigh, and tourists stuttering out butchered Arabic to ask for directions.</p><p> </p><p>Morocco was one of the most vibrant and lively places he’d ever been, and it made for excellent inspiration.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the second to last day of his trip, he perched himself on top of a picnic table with his notebook on his knee as he sketched the dips and curves of the Islamic motifs seen around the city, and took detailed notes of the aroma of the marketplace.</p><p> </p><p>He had just begun to get cramps in his hand from writing so much- Meis always teased him because he refused to notate on anything but traditional paper- when a far-too familiar voice hit his ear.</p><p> </p><p>There was no singing this time, no guitar, but that tone was unmistakable and a shiver shot so violently up Lio’s spine that he swore he would have permanent goosebumps. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. No fucking way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked around and saw that tell-tale head of blue hair a few feet away, surrounded by the other members of his band as they checked out one of the leather-workers’ booths. The writer quickly gathered his things and hopped off the table, aiming to get the hell out of Dodge. He chanced a look back over his shoulder and cursed as Galo locked eyes with him and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Lio! Hey!” The singer strode forward, brushing off his confused friends, and Lio turned and <em> ran. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait!” Lio looked back and realized that Galo had decided to give chase, looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio picked up the pace, skidding around corners and narrowly avoiding running into people. He didn't dare look back again, but from the commotion he heard, Galo didn’t seem to be quite as agile as he was.</p><p> </p><p>The writer dipped between two shop stalls with a polite mumble of <em> “Eifuu”, </em>before slipping into one of the tighter alley-ways.</p><p> </p><p>And ended up at a dead end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Double fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of trying to decide if the Medina walls were too smooth to climb when a large hand grabbed his shoulder. Lio quickly grabbed the wrist attached and stepped, throwing his weight- and Galo- around until the singer was on the ground. Lio pinned his arm to his back and knelt, shoving a knee into his ribs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Gwah- Hey!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck are you following me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ouch, </em>Jesus Christ, I’m not following you!”</p><p> </p><p>Galo struggled under him, turning his head to peer back at him with one big blue eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You really expect me to believe that we just <em> happened </em> to run into each other again? <em> Please,” </em> Lio pulled Galo’s arm harder against his back, “And then you <em> chased me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I chased you because you <em> ran!” </em> The singer almost pouted, “I just wanted to say <em> hi. </em> I couldn’t believe I’d- <em> Ow, could you fucking stop? </em> I couldn’t believe I’d run into you again! Fucking- How are you this strong, you’re like two feet tall- <em> Fuck!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio pursed his lips and stood up off his back, giving him a kick in the hip for the comment on his height. Galo got to his feet with a groan, winding his arm to stretch out his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here, <em> Thymos?” </em>Lio crossed his arms, watching the singer brush himself off.</p><p> </p><p>“My friends and I are traveling right now. Kind of a soul-searching trip for inspiration. Well. They’re here for vacation, <em> I’m </em>looking for inspiration.”</p><p> </p><p>“Inspiration?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- you see, my band mostly does covers because- well to be honest I’ve never really been good at writing lyrics. But I <em> want to. </em>So I’m trying to find something to sing about I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio searched his eyes for dishonesty but there wasn’t an ounce of it in this man’s wide, puppy-like gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He had to admit to himself, though, the irony of them both being on this trip for such similar reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the universe was laughing at him right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I still think it’s too fucking weird, but I’ll let it slide for now. Good day, Galo Thymos,” Lio pushed off of the wall he’d settled himself against and brushed past the singer to head back out of the alley.</p><p> </p><p>Galo went to grab his wrist again but seemed to think better of it and wrung his hands together instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What? </em>I only have one more day left in Marrakesh and I don’t have time to waste standing in an alley talking to a stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. Well alright then. I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out, since the universe keeps throwing us together anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio looked up at Galo’s disappointed face and felt his resolve cracking. He always was weak for the pouting of pretty boys.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe, just maybe, Lio was a little lonely.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he sighed, “I’m going back to my hotel right now but tonight I’m going out to a local restaurant for dinner. It’s called <em> Palais Jad Mahaal. </em>Meet me there at six.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- <em> Alright! Yeah! </em>I can definitely do that!” Lio couldn’t help but chuckle at Galo’s enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you at six then,” Lio turned back around and strode out of the alley before he could change his mind on the matter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as he got back to his hotel room he began to regret his decision and he immediately flopped down on his bed and called Meis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What’s up boss?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that musician I ran into in Oregon and Russia?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, what’s up? Did he find you on twitter or something?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, he found me in Morocco.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “What?!” </em> Came another voice before Meis was shoved out of the way and Gueira took up the screen, “ <em> No fucking way, what the hell?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“He and his band are on vacation or whatever and <em> just so happened to come here </em>next. What the fuck are the odds?”</p><p> </p><p>Meis pushed Gueira back over, <em> “Boss… I think you really should be careful, this asshole might be stalking you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“That was my first thought too, but honestly I don’t think this guy has a malicious bone in his body. He has like… <em> teddy bear </em>energy? Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>Gueira squeezed in so both he and Meis could be on screen, <em> “Oh shit, boss do you like this guy?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even <em> know </em>this guy. I mean he’s nice and nice to look at but-“</p><p> </p><p>Meis and Gueira exchanged knowing looks and Lio sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I’m having dinner with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Meis’ face took on a concerned look but Gueira was practically vibrating in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, boss get it!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say we were going on a <em> date.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is that not what that is? Two people attracted to one another going to dinner?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s <em> not </em>attracted to me-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you really think he’d bother chasing you down in two foreign countries if he wasn’t just a bit interested?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve got to agree with Gueira on this one boss.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh whatever. Anyway. I’ll text you the name of the place we’re going. If you don’t hear from me by ten call the embassy I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s not funny Lio.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye boys.”</p><p> </p><p>He ended the call and flopped back against the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck am I doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio took a nap and a shower and cleaned himself up, desperately trying not to think about why he was primping like a teenage girl before her first date as he brushed his hair and made sure his earrings were twisted the right way.</p><p> </p><p>Lio, who was perpetually early for everything, was actually the second to arrive at the restaurant. He found Galo with a hand in his pocket, the other wrapped around his phone as he tapped at the screen. His guitar was strapped to his back. He looked up as Lio approached and a broad grin spread across his face. Something funny twisted in Lio’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Lio! Hey! I honestly didn’t think you’d come,” he rubbed the side of his neck sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I figure if you wanted to hurt me you would have done so in that alley. I still think it’s fucking weird that we ran into each other again, but whatever. I’m starving, let’s go in,” he brushed past him and smirked as he heard him fall into step behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The delicious aroma of food hit Lio like a train and his stomach growled irritably as they stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant was roomy, filled with large tables and a stage where a band was playing some traditional-sounding upbeat music. It was loud inside, but in a homey sort of way.</p><p> </p><p>Lio and Galo sat at a booth in the corner, Galo sitting his guitar next to him, and were given English menus.</p><p> </p><p>Lio looked up from his own menu to watch Galo look around in amazement at the decorations and the musicians up front. The way his eyes sparkled in wonder made Lio bite back a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So I know it’s still none of my business, but I’m still curious as to what you’re doing on your vacation, Lio,” Galo said after their food had been ordered, “You seem like a mysterious guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mysterious?” Lio snorted, shaking his head, “Nah, I’m pretty boring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never met anyone who wore leather pants and thought they were <em> boring.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio’s ears heated.</p><p> </p><p>“Meh. Whatever. Ironically, you and I seem to be searching for the same thing. Inspiration.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo blinked, taking a sip of his drink, “What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a writer. I’m trying to find something to write about next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- no kidding?!” Galo’s big blue eyes widened, “Dude, that’s kinda wild!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress brought them their food and they eagerly dug in. After a couple of moments Lio looked up and noticed Galo staring intently at <em> his food, </em>practically salivating all over himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, uh, do you mind if I try some of your food? I’ll let you have a bite of mine!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The audacity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Yeah, sure. Go ahead,” he slid the plate forward and watched Galo scoop up a big bite and shove it in his mouth. The singer hummed in content and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s bomb as fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smirk that settled on his features. He took back his plate and was about to go in for another bite himself when a fork was shoved in his face. He looked up to see Galo wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, try this, it’s crazy good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio looked from Galo to the fork and back before leaning forward, tucking his hair behind his ear again, and wrapping his lips around the fork. He took the food in his mouth and sat back with a hum. He opened his eyes to find Galo with his mouth wide open, face flushed, just sat there holding his empty fork in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Lio gave a self-satisfied smirk, despite his immediate regret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why the fuck did I do that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, they were both immediately distracted by a commotion up at the stage, where the band was. It seemed as though some sort of show was starting, as now the band as well as some belly dancers were all weaving off the stage in a long, musical line. They bobbed around the tables, collecting members of the audience and giving them tambourines and castanets.</p><p> </p><p>The musical train came around to the booth they were in and one of the dancers took notice of Galo’s guitar and shimmied her way over, handing out a small, hand-held drum to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a musician! Please join us!” She said in a thick accent, holding out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed to contemplate the invitation for all of three seconds before giving a whoop and taking the drum and letting himself be dragged into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Lio watched, cheek in hand, as Galo marched with the other tourists and locals, beating his drum and dancing along without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>On his third pass around, Galo reached out and yanked Lio out of his seat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thymos! Wha-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you’re missing all the fun!” He tucked his drum under one arm and made Lio spin under his other, “Let loose!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s first instinct was to tell him to fuck off, his face flushed from embarrassment. But he didn’t, for some reason. He instead let Galo spin him around again and began to <em> laugh. </em>He laughed until his sides ached and the song ended and they slumped back into their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you weren't really a stick in the mud," Galo teased, leaning over the table. </p><p> </p><p>Lio leaned back against the booth, a lot more loose and relaxed than he had been, his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"I choose to take that as a compliment."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, it was one."</p><p> </p><p>Lio covered his grin by taking a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>"So where are your friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back at the hotel. They were pretty pissed that I ditched them to have dinner with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? That so? Then why'd you come?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause I don't know if the universe will make me lucky enough to run into you a fourth time."</p><p> </p><p>The admission was said so earnestly that it made Lio’s stomach fill with butterflies. He averted his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a weird guy, Galo Thymos."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I was <em> interesting." </em></p><p> </p><p>"You are."</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They finished their food while chatting about the various places they'd been to and things they'd seen while in Morocco. Not usually the biggest talker, Lio found himself unable to shut up, if only to see Galo’s expression of wide-eyed fascination as he talked. </p><p> </p><p>They split the bill and exited the restaurant into the night air. Lio turned and found Galo looking down at him</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I walk you back to your hotel?" He seemed to realize the implications of his question and waved his hands, "N-not trying to be weird, I just want to make sure you're safe."</p><p> </p><p>And <em> oh. </em>This one was a good one. He was a little loud and too eager but he was honest and good and under different circumstances Lio probably would have let Galo walk him straight into his hotel room and to bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>But as it were, he simply nodded and let the singer take him back to his hotel, walking side by side, their arms occasionally brushing. </p><p> </p><p>When they got to the kasbah, Lio fought down the urge to ask for his number and they stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Galo scratched at his cheek and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks for hanging with me. It was a blast."</p><p> </p><p>"I.. had fun. Thanks. Goodnight, Galo Thymos."</p><p> </p><p>He backed up towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Lio Fotia."</p><p> </p><p>Lio flashed a smile before turning to head inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Lio!"</p><p> </p><p>He paused and looked back over his shoulder, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know where either of us is going next, but I hope I run into you again somehow."</p><p> </p><p>Lio swallowed thickly and walked inside. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I do too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lisbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>O amor é uma amizade que pega fogo<br/>-Love is friendship set on fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 28th-July 5th</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next leg of Lio’s trip was spent in Barcelona.</p><p> </p><p>Spain was beautiful but uninspiring.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the week Lio realized he’d been doing doubletakes every time someone with blue hair walked by.</p><p> </p><p>He left Barcelona, acknowledging that the weird streak of meetings between himself and Galo had finally come to an end. He tried not to think too hard about how disappointed he was. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His next stop was Lisbon, Portugal. It was a bustling powerhouse of European culture and Lio was eager to take in the sights and sounds and hopefully, <em> finally, </em> gather enough inspiration to write <em> something. </em></p><p> </p><p>So far the only thing resembling a story in Lio’s notebook was the description of the outing he’d had with the wandering singer he’d jotted down when he got back to his hotel room that night.</p><p> </p><p>If it was mostly flowery words about dimpled grins and oceanic eyes- well that was Lio’s business and no one else’s.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio wandered through the streets of Lisbon aimlessly, notebook safely tucked into his bag. He felt listless, uncreative, and so unbearably <em> sweaty. </em>Summer was well and truly in full swing now. Even his loose cropped t-shirt and tiny ponytail did little to abate the sweltering heat.</p><p> </p><p>Lio looked down at his phone, answering a message from Meis, when he ran into something big and solid. He bounced off with an <em> oof-. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio looked up and blinked, coming face to face with the drummer of <em> Solar Flare. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, excuse m-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Aren't you Galo’s friend? From the Desdemona Club?" </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired band member- <em> Aina </em>, if Lio remembered correctly- peeked around the drummer's large torso. </p><p> </p><p>"No way! It is him! What the hell? Are you following us or something?" Aina leaned in, making Lio take a step back, "You know, if you wanted Galo's number-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm <em> not-" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Lio?"</p><p> </p><p>The writer swallowed, his heart skipping a beat as he turned to see Galo behind him, several drinks and snacks balanced between the fingers of his large hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Thymos," Lio squared his shoulders, "You weren't in Barcelona, were you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, just flew in from London," he grinned ear to ear, handing his friends their goodies, "How long have you been here?"</p><p> </p><p>"A few days," Lio watched as Galo's friends shared conspiratorial looks. He suddenly felt self-conscious. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is so awkward. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Galo, shouldn't you be polite and introduce us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh, Lio, these are my friends Aina and Varys."</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded, still feeling rather embarrassed. Aina looked between the two of them before seeming to nod to herself like she'd made up her mind. She hooked an arm through Varys' and started tugging him away. </p><p> </p><p>"It was nice to meet you, Lio! Galo, be back at the hotel at six!"</p><p> </p><p>Varys seemed to catch on and gave a little finger wave as Galo looked on in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>When they were out of sight, Lio looked up at a sheepish Galo. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry if my friends said anything weird to you, they can be-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I've got some weird friends too," he smirked, falling into step next to the singer as he began to walk. </p><p> </p><p>"How was Barcelona?" Galo offered Lio a bite of the confection in his hand and took a big bite himself when Lio politely declined. </p><p> </p><p>"Boring, if I'm being honest."</p><p> </p><p>"Yea… I wasn't really impressed with London either," he slurped down a sip of his drink, "So, still think I'm following you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Lio reached up and tightened his ponytail, "and if you wanted to hurt me you would have tried last time we ran into each other."</p><p> </p><p>Galo's shoulders slumped in relief. </p><p> </p><p>"Well that's a good. I'd rather not have you nearly rip my arm out of socket again if I can help it."</p><p> </p><p>Lio snorted, "Sorry, not sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough. What were you doing today?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed, shifting his bag against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been touring museums for the most part. Haven't really had a spark of creativity yet. Lisbon is beautiful and there's lots to see but… I don't know, it's almost too…"</p><p> </p><p>"Metropolitan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lio stopped and turned to look at him. He came face to chest with him and swallowed as he took in the sight of Galo’s sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>"I kind of agree. I'm kinda tired of the hustle and bustle. I was actually planning to get out of the city tomorrow for a bit. There's a small village surrounding a castle not far from here. It's not a tourist trap like Lisbon is. It's called Sintra. Do you wanna come with?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," he agreed without really thinking, "Are your friends coming?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I was going by myself for some alone time. Love them all but we've been traveling together nonstop."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh… I don't mean to intrude…" Lio pushed his bangs back off his sticky forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want to spend time with you."</p><p> </p><p>The writer felt warmth settle in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Okay, alright."</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you headed next?”</p><p> </p><p>Lio hummed in thought, tugging down the collar of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I was planning to hike up to the Miradouro de Santa Luzia, to watch the sunset, but it’s so damn <em> hot. </em>I think I might just head back to my hotel and jump in the pool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Galo seemed almost disappointed, “I’ll walk you back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio gave a soft smile, “Thank you, I’d appreciate that. My hotel’s on the other side of the city though, I rode a tram over. Do you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s cool!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The tram was decidedly <em> not cool. </em>It was stuffed to the brim with overheated tourists and locals, all packed in like sardines.</p><p> </p><p>Galo and Lio ended up squashed together in the middle of the car, the singer holding on to the rail that ran along the ceiling. Lio, stubborn, stubborn Lio, crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet. Everything was going perfectly smoothly until someone bumped into him from behind and sent him careening into Galo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>He cursed, face flushing as Galo’s strong hands steadied him.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa there, you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” He braced his hands against Galo’s chest and averted his gaze, desperately ignoring the urge his tiny little human brain had to <em> squeeze. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is so stupid what am I, fifteen?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This close, Lio could smell the singer’s cologne and even <em> that </em> did things to him.</p><p> </p><p>He stared down at his feet the entire rest of the tram ride.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they arrived at the hotel, Lio turned to Galo and saw him staring back, looking sort of forlorn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll… pick you up around two tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good. Sintra right? I’ll be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I-uh.. I’m really glad to see you again,” he rubbed the side of his neck, turning red, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio bit back a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow. Tell your friends I said good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do!” He saluted with two fingers and lingered for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He promptly turned and faded back into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Lio let his shoulders slump and he walked into his hotel. As soon as he made it to his room he turned the air conditioner on full blast and called Meis.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yo. What’s up boss?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Huh?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Galo Thymos, the musician.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What really? I thought you’d finally shaken him off your trail.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s weird… I met some of his friends today.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmmm…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you humming about?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Boss, you know if you’re into this guy…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not-“ </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lio you literally won’t shut up about him. I know romance isn’t really your forte but even you have to realize you’ve got it bad for this guy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This guy and I just happen to keep running into each other by chance. That luck is going to run out and we’ll never see each other again.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jesus Christ, you are so emotionally repressed it’s kind of upsetting.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Boss. You could always get his number… and then-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No. No way. I don't do long distance. He lives in California."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't do long- Lio you don't do anything. Gueira calls you a sad little hermit, you know that right?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to imply here, Meis?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "When's the last time you got laid?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We are not having this conversation right now." The answer was about a year but Meis didn't need to know that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Well what are you going to do? Just keep running into him and ignoring your feelings until it's too late?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I do not ha-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "-ve feelings. Yeah yeah, whatever." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway. He's taking me to a neighboring village tomorrow cause we're both sick of the city."</p><p> </p><p>Meis sighed and shook his head on screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're so dumb and so smart at the same time it's truly incredible." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio bristled.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Listen, boss. Maybe let yourself live a little. Sleep with the guy, fall in love with the guy, whatever. Maybe a whirlwind romance is what your writing career needs." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I-"</p><p> </p><p>Meis hung up on him. Lio sighed and rolled his eyes, tossing his phone aside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is dumb.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo was a very attractive man. Lio was a gay man with working eyes, so of course he knew this. </p><p> </p><p>Galo was also Lio’s type. Tall, muscley, sweet, creative, and just a little bit naive. </p><p> </p><p>Lio would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. </p><p> </p><p>And the worst part- Lio could tell Galo was interested too. The singer didn't have a subtle bone in his body. </p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and stood, locating his swim trunks. Maybe a dip in the pool would help clear his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he'd drown and the whole thing wouldn't be a problem anymore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Lio went to meet Galo out in front of his hotel, he didn't really know what to expect but finding the singer on what must have been a rented Vespa definitely wasn't it.</p><p> </p><p>Lio missed his motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>"Lio! Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Galo grinned brightly as he approached, holding out a second helmet to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice ride," he teased, taking the helmet and putting it on. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I didn't really feel like dropping the money on a car rental for just one day."</p><p> </p><p>"It's cool, I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>And he really didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>Until he settled on the back of the Vespa and wrapped his arms around Galo's waist. </p><p> </p><p>Being pressed up so tight to the singer’s muscles did something pleasantly awful to his belly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on tight!" Galo called over his shoulder. Lio convinced himself that groping for safety was perfectly innocent. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio admired the Portuguese countryside as they sped away from the city. </p><p> </p><p>Sintra looked like something straight out of a story book with its cobblestone streets and castle on the hill. The castle itself was brightly colored in hues of yellow and orange and red. </p><p> </p><p>Galo and Lio spent most of the afternoon dipping in and out of shops and laughing at each other. When they finally made it up the hill and into the castle, it was late into the afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the castle in Lisbon-proper, the castle in Sintra was not nearly as packed with tourists. Galo and Lio ended up touring with a small group of travelers.</p><p> </p><p>Lio found himself paying much more attention to the way Galo looked when he was intrigued or excited about something, than anything they saw on the tour. </p><p> </p><p>At one point he noticed Galo had disappeared from his side so he left the group to track him down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Where did he-? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned down a hallway and came upon a sign that said in big, bold letters <b>Exhibit Closed.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah shit… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly looked behind himself to make sure no one was looking before skirting around the sign and going into the exhibition room.</p><p> </p><p>He found Galo in what looked like the reconstruction of a throne room. The walls were covered in colorful tile and there were various suits of armor lined up around a satin-draped throne. The throne itself was roped off, and to the side of it on a little pedestal was a crown of gold and red cloth, covered in gems.</p><p> </p><p>"Thymos, what are you doing, this place is closed."</p><p> </p><p>Galo turned to him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, curiosity got the best of me I guess. I think old armor and shit like this is really cool."</p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, this stuff kicks ass. When I was a kid I used to fantasize about being the storybook hero. Fighting bad guys, saving the day, getting a kiss from the damsel in distress," he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at a tapestry, "Kinda dumb, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s stomach did a flip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no. He's adorable.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's dumb."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't? Ha, thanks then."</p><p> </p><p>He strode forth and around the velvet rope, up the stairs to the throne.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I couldn't ever really see myself as a king or anything like that, though. I don't think it'd suit me to sit in one of these."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Lio followed him, intrigued, temporarily forgetting that they definitely should<em> not </em>be where they were. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm not bossy enough. I think you'd look better in it."</p><p> </p><p>"Bossy, huh?" Lio snorted, "Careful Thymos, or I might start thinking your flirting with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Was I that obvious?" Galo gave a sheepish chuckle, his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abort! Abort! Abort! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of heading further into that rabbit hole, Lio did the next-dumbest thing he could.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the throne.</p><p> </p><p>It was surprisingly comfortable despite clearly being built entirely for show. Lio sat back and propped up his chin on his hand, legs spread wide.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think? Do I pull it off?" His eyes flickered to Galo’s and his heart leapt into his throat at the starstruck expression on the singer’s face. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're missing one thing," Galo picked up the faux crown and sat it gingerly on Lio’s head before backing up and pulling out his phone, "Now hold still."</p><p> </p><p>The writer rolled his eyes but obliged, letting him take a couple of pictures. Galo grinned from ear to ear and ducked behind the throne, poking his head out next to Lio so he could take a picture of them both together.</p><p> </p><p>"Ei você aí! Pare aí mesmo! Esta é uma área restrita!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s stomach dropped into his ass as security ran towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" He quickly stood and flung the crown off his head. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of raising his hands and accepting punishment like any rational person would do, Lio decided now was as good a time as any for a good old fashioned chase scene. He took two seconds to locate the emergency exit and grabbed Galo’s hand, yanking him into a sprint.</p><p> </p><p>"Lio!!! What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What does it <em> look </em> like I'm doing?! Running, dumb ass!"</p><p> </p><p>They crashed through the exit and tore down the precarious staircase that wound down the side of the castle, guards hot on their heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we running?!"</p><p> </p><p>"It seemed like the best option at the time!"</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed to shake off his apprehension as he gave a holler and squeezed Lio’s hand, picking up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>They bounded down into the courtyard and were met with more security guards. Lio and Galo split to get around a couple of them before rejoining hands on their way back to the Vespa. </p><p> </p><p>Lio hopped on first and Galo sidled up behind him, clinging to Lio as he started up the vehicle and sped away, helmets be damned.</p><p> </p><p>And the whole time they were both laughing. Loud, raucous, ridiculous laughter, as if they hadn't nearly created an international incident. Lio had never felt so wild and free in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Lio didn't stop until they were miles away, having run into the sandy outcropping of a secluded beach. There were a few stragglers along the shore but it was empty for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>When they parked the Vespa, Galo was hesitant to let go of Lio and Lio tried not to think about how much that pleased him.</p><p> </p><p>They took off their shoes, rolled up their pants legs and walked out to the water. They sat on a couple of large rocks, letting their feet dangle into the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>"That was… really stupid. We could have gotten in a lot of trouble," Galo turned away from the sunset to flash a dimpled grin at him, "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."</p><p> </p><p>Lio swallowed thickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't peg you for the bad boy type."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'm kind of a goody-two-shoes. Bad boy <em> is </em>my type."</p><p> </p><p>Lio spluttered and averted his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I haven't been a bad boy since high school."</p><p> </p><p>"You should tell me about that sometime," he could <em> hear </em>the smirk in the man's voice.</p><p> </p><p>The writer scoffed and shook his head, watching the sun slowly sink beneath the water. He felt Galo’s large hand settle over his own and he slowly turned to meet his intense gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"I leave Portugal tomorrow," he blurted. Galo’s face fell.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I see…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm … my next stop is Paris. I'll be there for a week."</p><p> </p><p>Galo lit back up like a fuse, "I'll be in Paris next too. We leave in a couple of days."</p><p> </p><p>Lio felt a weird mix of excitement and fear stirring in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure I'll see you then. We seem to keep running into each other… But just in case," Lio fished his pen out of his bag and  pulled Galo’s arm into his lap, scribbling on it, "This is the name of the hotel I'm staying at."</p><p> </p><p>Galo took back his arm and inspected the words with a bright grin. He nodded to himself before turning his smile back to Lio.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll find you."</p><p> </p><p>And God was Lio stupid. Absolutely idiotic. He had let Galo into the carefully crafted fort he'd created around himself and his emotions like an absolute fool. He supposed he had no choice. There was only one thing left he could do.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kiss you now," he deadpanned, making Galo flush and flounder.</p><p> </p><p>"I- uh, oh o-okay."</p><p> </p><p>Lio threw his arms around Galo's neck and pulled him down, slotting their lips together like puzzle pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed to regain some semblance of confidence as he quickly responded, parting his lips and tilting his head as his hand came up to cradle the back of Lio’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Galo tasted like cheap bubblegum and the Portuguese street food they'd had earlier and but Lio enjoyed it nevertheless. He let Galo lay him back against the uncomfortable rocks and lick into his mouth until they were both breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Galo pulled away just slightly and Lio was easily distracted by the way the fading sunlight struck across the man’s flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>"You have the most crazy beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Galo said bluntly, as if it were obvious. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a sap, Galo Thymos."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Lio pulled him back down and didn't let him back up for air until the sun went all the way down and the tide threatened to sweep them away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thanks for today. I didn't know how much I needed to be chased out of a castle," Lio said as he stood next to Galo on the Vespa, back at his hotel.</p><p> </p><p>"Anytime," the singer grinned, "I had fun."</p><p> </p><p>Lio fidgeting with the strap of his bag.</p><p> </p><p>"See you in Paris?"</p><p> </p><p>"See you in Paris," Galo grinned and nodded, "I'll find you."</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s stupid dumb little heart skipped a beat. He leaned in and kissed Galo’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"You better."</p><p> </p><p>He stepped back and watched as Galo stuffed his unruly hair back under his helmet. The singer gave him a little wave before speeding off into the night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio had a lot to write about that night. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Ei você aí! Pare aí mesmo! Esta é uma área restrita!"- "Hey you! Stop right there! This is a restricted area!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baise.</p><p>The only true language in the world is a kiss.</p><p>-Alfred de Musset</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys know that weird thing I do where I dedicate porn chapters to my friends? This one is for Crow, specifically.</p><p>Translations in the end notes!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 6th- July 13th</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Paris, the city of love… a triumphant metropolis of history, fashion, and romance.</p><p> </p><p>Another city which gave surprisingly little in the way of creativity for Lio.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Lio had been doing more shopping than writing since he arrived, but that was a bit of what Gueira called <em> retail therapy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio was stressed. And, though he would never admit it out loud, anxious to see Galo again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’d been in France for several days now- four, to be exact- and he’d seen neither hide nor hair of the musician yet. It was a bit disappointing, really.</p><p> </p><p>As Lio climbed up the Eiffel Tower and gazed out over the city below, he couldn’t help but wonder where down there Galo was.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, slumping against the railing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, Meis and Gueira are right. I really am whipped for this guy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Lio was opposed to being in relationships, he’d had his fair share of boyfriends in the past. Ever since his writing career took off though, his love life had been put on the back burner. Not to mention the fact that his last relationship ended <em> because </em>of his writing career… It was something that still stung and made him loathe to try and put himself out there again.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of Galo’s bright grin and kind eyes and gave another sigh before pushing off the railing and through the crowd to go back down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Back on the ground, Lio shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back towards his hotel, lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe his flight got delayed. Or they decided to go somewhere else first. Maybe he just doesn’t want to see me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He bristled and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the hell has gotten into me? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he arrived back at his lodgings, the receptionist called out to him and he paused as she came over and offered him a letter.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Monsieur </em> Fotia! A gentleman asked me to give you this when you arrived back here.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently plucked the envelope from her fingertips and nodded with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Merci.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All the way up to his room he was practically vibrating with excitement, his stomach twisting with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally made it inside he kicked off his shoes, flopped down in bed, and tore into the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> letter </em>was really just a hastily scribbled note on a torn-out sheet of notebook paper. The edges were stained with coffee and wrinkled, and the note itself was written in bright cyan ink. It read;</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Lio! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you have any clue how many hotels in Paris have the exact same name as the one you’re staying at? I’ve been trying to find you since I landed! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s okay though! I found you now! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My friends and I are going to a club tonight called Âme Brûlante. I was hoping you’d come. My friends really want to hang out with you too!  We’re going around nine. Drinks are on me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Galo </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Below Galo’s signature was a sloppily drawn smiley face.</p><p> </p><p>He tucked the note back into the envelope and sat it aside, turning to lay flat on his back. He settled his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes</p><p> </p><p>Lio hadn’t been clubbing in quite a while, due to deadlines and just sheer lack of <em> time, </em>but it was something he enjoyed. Meis and Gueira always got sloppy drunk and either he or Thyma had to be the DD.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes but Thyma's bright green eyes and soft smile soon took up the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey stranger, how’s Europe? Gueira and Meis have been telling me all about a cute guy you met." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio huffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course they did. Oh well, that's actually what I was calling about. I need some advice."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and hesitated before spilling his beans.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm definitely attracted to the guy but I don't want to get attached. I live in New York, he lives in California. Long distance is hard enough, but factoring in that we both have careers that would severely limit any time spent together…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Lio, slow down. No one is saying you have to fully commit to this guy right away. Why don't you just concentrate on having fun. Do you have fun with him?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Lio thought back to how hard he laughed while they ran from the security guards at Sintra Castle, "Yeah, yeah I do."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Did you see him again in Paris?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm meeting him and his friends at a club tonight."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You seem concerned about that." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I don't want to intrude into their friend group. And also…"</p><p> </p><p><em> "Also?" </em> Lio watched Thyma's eyebrow arch.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I guess I've just been lonely."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Are you worried you'll end up sleeping with him and regretting it?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heat filled Lio’s cheeks and he looked anywhere but at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I think you should go out and have a good time and just let what happens, happen. Don't overthink it." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, thanks Thyma."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Anytime, Lio." </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After hanging up Lio laid there for a while, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about Galo and his sweet, <em> loud </em>, disposition. He thought about his pretty eyes and his square jaw and his soft lips. </p><p> </p><p>And that led to more dangerous thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Thoughts of how nice his tongue felt against the roof of Lio’s mouth. Thoughts of where else it might feel just as nice. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers twitched against his stomach as he thought about his well-muscled arms caging him in against the rocks on the beach in Portugal. His shoulders and chest were so <em> broad. </em> Galo could probably pick up Lio and throw him around like a ragdoll.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can't say I would mind… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that… that was a can of worms.</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed like the type to be an attentive lover with his people-pleasing nature. </p><p> </p><p>Lio imagined Galo’s thick fingers slipping beneath his shirt to slide against his belly as his own fingers filled in for them. He let out a soft sigh into the air of the empty room. </p><p> </p><p>The Galo in his fantasy slid fingers up and up to brush over a nipple while the other hand- Galo's… Lio’s… other hand slid down to grip a clothed thigh. </p><p> </p><p>Lio arched his back and bit his lip as he pinched and rolled his own nipple between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if Galo was as loud in bed as he was outside of it. </p><p> </p><p>His brain tried to morph his memory of Galo saying his name into a moan but it didn't quite work. </p><p> </p><p>The hand on his thigh slipped beneath the waistband of his tight leggings and his fingers lightly brushed against his hardening dick before wrapping around it firmly.</p><p> </p><p>He gave himself a few slow strokes, imagining a much larger hand in it's place.</p><p> </p><p>In his mind’s eye Galo was smirking, pleased at every sigh and moan that fell from Lio’s mouth. The fantasy Galo’s lips were red and swollen like they had been after the beach and Lio choked on his own breath as the image of that wild head of blue hair ducked down between his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Lio cursed, pulling his hand out of his pants and shoving them off. He gathered saliva in his mouth and spit into his palm before wrapping his hand back around himself and pretending it was the singer’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s brain supplied him with a few more flash images- Galo, jaw straining as he fucked into Lio with the writer's legs over his shoulders, and alternatively, Galo sitting pretty all flushed and panting as he rode Lio’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Lio let out a choked moan as he spilled over his fist and onto his stomach. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p> He sighed and reached over to grab tissues from the nightstand, the embarrassment he felt not even remotely comparing to the frustrating unsatisfied feeling that settled in his stomach. He cleaned himself off and took off his shirt. He curled up into himself on his side, pulling the covers over his head and drifting to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio woke a few hours later with newfound determination and that same empty, unsatisfied feeling. He checked the time on his phone and nodded to himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Lio was a man who usually knew exactly what he was after and wasn't afraid to work for it. </p><p> </p><p>Lio wanted Galo in his bed and would make sure it happened by the time the night ended. </p><p> </p><p>He showered, shaved, and put on makeup that, with any luck, would be smeared across his expensive hotel sheets in a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>He donned the tightest pants he owned- faux leather- and a silky, lavender blouse so sheer you could see his nipples through it.</p><p> </p><p>Subtlety was not on the menu tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Lio decorated his ears and neck with some of his <em> retail therapy souvenirs, </em>dabbed on some cologne, and grabbed his phone as he headed out the door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Âme Brûlante </em>was a garish black building, sleek and modern and wholly out of place in the old area of Paris it was located in.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the building, bright cyan and magenta lights flashed and loud EDM music reverberated up through the soles of Lio’s leather boots.</p><p> </p><p>The club was crowded, which made finding Galo a real challenge. Lio walked the perimeter of the room a couple of times before settling at the bar. He ordered something light on the alcohol and kept it close to himself as he looked around at the other patrons.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes a tall, lanky gentleman with a crooked smile and deep olive skin took the seat next to him and began talking to him in French.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pourquoi un petit chaton mignon comme toi est-il assis ici tout seul?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio suppressed the urge to roll his eyes but made no effort to hide his scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Désolé, je ne parle pas français," he took a sip of his drink, "I'm American."</p><p> </p><p>"Your pronunciation is very good for someone who doesn't speak the language, <em> chaton. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>The truth was that Lio actually was pretty fluent in French. He'd needed to learn it for one of his books and most of it had stuck pretty well. He was just hoping to get this hapless loser to go away.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Well thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not know there were such beautiful men in America, perhaps I should visit."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you should," he said absent-mindedly, turning to gaze out at the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Suddenly he was grabbed by the chin and forced to look at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd really prefer if you looked at me while I speak, <em> chaton." </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'd really prefer if you kept your filthy hands off me, <em> connard," </em> Lio grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards at a painful degree. The man hissed and raised his other hand to slap Lio across the face, only to have <em> that </em> wrist grabbed by a delicate hand with brightly painted nails. </p><p> </p><p>Lio blinked in surprise as he realized who his savior was.</p><p> </p><p>"Aina?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl flashed him a grin before her face became deadly serious. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Lio, is this guy buggin' you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You could say that, yeah," he scowled. </p><p> </p><p>"Mind your own business, little girl," the man spat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, dude, but that's my best friend's eye candy you're trying to mack on."</p><p> </p><p>Aina promptly kicked the guy in the shin and looped her arm through Lio’s, dragging him off his barstool and into the crowd. The man hurled garbled French insults at them as they left. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, thanks, for that…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't mention it. I'm sure you could have handled it yourself- Galo told me about that one time you put him on the ground. Very impressive."</p><p> </p><p>Lio huffed a laugh and shook his head, "He did, did he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Galo was worried you wouldn't come, he's been pouting all week cause he couldn't find you."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Lio’s face heated and he hoped the strobing lights were enough to cover it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's hopeless," she laughed, "I'm glad you came so he will <em> shut up! </em> But also, we're all just really interested in you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>They approached a big corner booth and there were the rest of Solar Flare, laughing and cutting up. Galo seemed to be in a heated debate with the blonde bass player next to him and Varys elbowed him to get his attention when he saw Lio and Aina approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Galo elbowed him back before looking up and seeing Lio and seeming to <em> freeze. </em> His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and Lio’s ego had never grown so large so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Look who I found at the bar!" Aina let go of his arm as they reached the table.</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded his head in greeting as the other members said hello, but he noted with amusement that Galo still looked like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde at his side shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh boy, Galo.exe has stopped working," she popped Galo on the back of the head and he snapped out of it, turning to her looking annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You were getting drool on the table," the guy with glasses- the band's pianist if he remembered correctly- said.</p><p> </p><p>Galo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh <em> shut up </em> Remi," he turned back to Lio and the writer watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat before he spoke again, "Hey Lio, glad you could make it."</p><p> </p><p>Lio gave a small grin, "Me too. I hope I'm not intruding?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all! Here," Varys stood and motioned for him to slide in, "Hop on in, man."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Lio sat on the bench and scooted around until he was pressed right up against Galo’s side. He tilted his head and flashed him a smirk and that smirk only widened as he noticed the musician stiffen against him.</p><p> </p><p>Aina slid in next to him before Varys capped off the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Lio, you remember Varys right? Well the stuck up guy with glasses is Remi and next him is Lucia," Aina grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Remi didn't seem to mind the title he was given, he simply took a long sip of his drink and settled back against the booth. </p><p> </p><p>Lucia leaned around Galo and shot Lio an eager grin. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so great to meet you, Lio! I'm a big fan of your work! Your latest book has been my constant companion on the plane!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Lio blinked in surprise, "I'm flattered, glad you like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but Galo <em> stole it." </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio arched a brow,  "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said I could borrow it!" Lio swore Galo's cheeks were turning red. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, <em> borrow </em> not <em> hoard." </em></p><p> </p><p>Galo spluttered as his friends snickered around him. Lio snorted and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a weird bunch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Lio sat back and watched the group interact he suddenly wished he had his notebook. Each member of the band was so different from the next, but they all meshed together so well. Like a family. </p><p> </p><p>"Lio, how long are you staying in Paris?" Aina asked, taking a sip of her drink. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here for two more days. I'm heading to Venice next."</p><p> </p><p>"No way! We're going to Venice next too!" Galo fixed him with a jovial grin, his mood infectious. Lio couldn't help but grin back, unrestrained. </p><p> </p><p>Lio heard Aina whisper something into Varys' ear and they both burst into laughter. Galo didn't seem to notice though, too busy staring at Lio like he was the only person in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lio swallowed thickly and tucked his hair behind his ear, turning to take a sip of his drink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The writer was surprised to find that he fit in well with Galo's group. He found himself roped into conversation easily.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Lio remembered his motive for the night and slowly slid his hand over and onto Galo's thigh. The singer stiffened and shot him a funny look but Lio ignored him, carrying on the conversation he was having with Lucia.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment or two, his hand slid further up his thigh and squeezed and Galo coughed to cover the squeak that came from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Lucia eyed Galo like he'd lost his mind and was about to say something when Aina decided to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"Lio, do you dance? These losers hardly ever join me on the dance floor."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do actually," he turned and leveled Galo with a challenging gaze, "Let's see if you guys can keep up."</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s look of surprise morphed into a smirk, "You're on."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remi insisted upon staying behind to watch their drinks, so the other five migrated to the dance floor and melded with the crowd of writhing bodies. </p><p> </p><p>Lio was not above showing off when he knew he was good at something and <em> this </em> something he happened to <em> excel </em>at.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his body and twisted himself like a snake. He locked eyes with Galo as he ran his hands suggestively down his own chest and thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Galo himself was a vision with his tousled hair and his tight shirt and jeans. Lio reached out and pulled him closer, boldly rubbing up against him as he danced. </p><p> </p><p>Lio gave a pleased hum that was swallowed up by the pounding base as Galo settled his large hands on the swell of his hips, his own hands sliding up the singer’s chest to lock behind his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Galo leaned down and a shiver rippled down Lio’s spine as his breath tickled his ear when he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"You look <em> really good </em> tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Lio turned his head and let his lips brush against the juncture of Galo’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I?" He gave a particularly raunchy roll of his hips, smirk widening as the hands on his hips squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," he swallowed thickly, "You're <em> gorgeous." </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio’s dumb little heart flipped in his chest and his cheeks heated at the compliment. </p><p> </p><p>One of Lio’s hands slid back down his chest and Galo jolted as his fingers snagged against something small and solid.</p><p> </p><p>Lio blinked and brushed over it again slowly, and it wasn't until Galo let out a gasp against his neck that he put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh my God. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s nipples were pierced.</p><p> </p><p>Lio didn't know how on earth he hadn't noticed before, as tight as Galo's shirt was. He was <em> positive </em>that they hadn't been when he'd first seen the man shirtless on stage at the Desdemona Club. </p><p> </p><p>He brushed the cloth-covered metal with his thumb once more before settling his hand in the unruly mop of hair on top of the man's head. He tugged, and murmured in his ear as he got a devious idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know much French, Galo Thymos?"</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed confused by the question but shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I know bits and pieces, why?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio smirked, grinding their hips together. </p><p> </p><p>"See if you can figure out what I'm trying to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- alright," he chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Tu es si jolie, je pourrais te dévorer." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh you're hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio snickered.</p><p> </p><p><em> " </em> Not quite. <em> Je ne savais pas que vous aviez percé vos tétons. C'est assez audacieux de votre part." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Umm…"</p><p> </p><p>Lio looked up at him from underneath mascara-coated lashes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je me demande si vous pourriez comprendre l'un de ceux-ci. J'ai pensé à toi en me touchant plus tôt." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio didn't know if it was just the low, husky way he said it or if the singer really understood what he was saying but the man’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'ai l'intention de vous ramener à mon hôtel avec moi ce soir." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"L-Lio?"</p><p> </p><p>The writer leaned up and let his tongue slide against the shell of Galo’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je veux t'entendre chanter pour moi au lit." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed to fully comprehend what <em> that one </em>meant. He cursed and shook his head, pushing Lio away only to grab his hand and drag him through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" Lio called out over the music, smirking. Galo glared at him over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You know <em> exactly </em> where we're going."</p><p> </p><p>Heat settled low in Lio’s belly, molten and heavy.</p><p> </p><p>They swung by the booth so Galo could grab his jacket and tell Remi where they'd be. Remi merely rolled his eyes and waved them off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One long taxi ride back to Lio’s hotel later and Galo had the blonde pinned beneath him on the bed, sucking angry marks into his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Lio moaned shamelessly arching his hips for friction of some sort.</p><p> </p><p>Galo sat back and observed Lio as his hands roamed his chest, tweaking his nipples through the thin fabric of his blouse.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you dress up like this just to seduce me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it seemed to be effective enough, don't you think?" Lio smirked, "How about you undress me now?"</p><p> </p><p>Galo groaned and cursed, carefully pulling the top over Lio’s head.</p><p> </p><p>He scooted back slightly to peel the fake leather from Lio’s legs and cursed when he realized that Lio really hadn't had room for anything underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Lio splayed himself out languidly and watched as Galo stripped himself, eyeing the little silver baubles attached to his chest hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>Galo settled back between his thighs and framed him with his forearms, staring into his eyes with an intensity that made Lio’s toes curl.</p><p> </p><p>"I- how do you want to do this? I don't have lube or condoms."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got lube, it's in the front of my suitcase. I don't have condoms, though."</p><p> </p><p>An oversight, really. Lio felt like a horny dumbass. </p><p> </p><p>Galo bit his lip and swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Lio nodded, completely free from hesitation. And he meant it, as stupid as it really was. Galo was still practically a stranger but Lio was certain that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm clean, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"I am too," Lio threw a leg over Galo's hip and pulled him down flush against himself, hissing at the hot press of Galo’s dick against his own. </p><p> </p><p>Galo kissed him like he was starving and Lio gave a good as he got, reaching between them to wrap his hand around the both of them as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>Galo was unsurprisingly well-endowed, hot and heavy against Lio’s fingers. The singer moaned into his mouth, rutting his hips.</p><p> </p><p>He broke away, panting and red from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to- I can go either way if you-"</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s fingers flicked at one of Galo’s nipples and he smirked at the jolt and hiss that followed. </p><p> </p><p>"I can go either way as well, but tonight I want you inside me," he locked his leg around Galo's waist and flipped their positions, ending up straddling his waist, "On my terms."</p><p> </p><p>Galo seemed to lose his voice for a moment, swollen lips opening and closing. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally managed to get out more than a squeak, he grabbed Lio by the ass and squeezed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, anything, whatever you want," the eager-to-please expression on his face made Lio want to do horrible, nasty things to him. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down, tucking his hair behind his ear as he gently lapped at a dark, nipple. He took it into his mouth and hummed at the cold, metallic feeling of the piercing against his tongue. Galo arched his back off the mattress with a gasp and his hand wound itself in Lio’s fluorescent locks.</p><p> </p><p>He sucked and nibbled until the singer was a whining, writhing mess beneath him, feeling the steady dribble of precum leaking between them from Galo's dick.</p><p> </p><p>He sat up and observed Galo’s lust-ridden face and full-body blush.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Cute." </em></p><p> </p><p>The blush deepened and Galo scowled, "Come on, don't embarrass me."</p><p> </p><p>Lio smirked, rolling his hips and eliciting a groan from the man below.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over the side of the bed precariously and galo held his hips for safety as he grabbed the lube out of the front pocket of his suitcase. When he sat back up, Galo held out his hand for it but he dropped it onto his abs instead and took his hands, guiding them to rest back on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Here are my terms," he licked his lips as he let go of galos hands, "You're going to watch me prepare myself. You have to keep your hands right there. If you move them at all, I'll make you watch me finish myself off and I'll leave you in the lurch."</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s eyes widened, his pupils blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Oh, a-alrighty then."</p><p> </p><p>Lio grinned deviously, quickly coating his fingers and sitting the lube aside before adjusting his posture and reaching behind himself. Galo’s big, calloused hands spread him apart and he hummed as his own slick fingers swirled around his entrance before sliding in.</p><p> </p><p>Lio let his head fall back as he eagerly fucked back onto his fingers. His free hand  plucked at his nipples and he could tell the show he was putting on was getting the desired effect as Galo's hands squeezed his ass cheeks to the point of bruising.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped another finger inside himself and scissored himself open, letting Galo’s name drop from his lips as he moaned. He felt the singer buck his hips upward and heard him curse under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s free hand slid down his stomach and wrapped around his cock, giving steady pumps. His fingertips just <em> barely </em>brushed against his prostate and he let out a rumbling groan, eyes rolling back.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, <em> Lio." </em></p><p> </p><p>He looked down at Galo’s blotchy red face and furrowed brow, his lip even more swollen now from where he'd been worrying it between his teeth. His cock twitched helplessly against his stomach and Lio had never felt more powerful.</p><p> </p><p>"Galo," he pulled his fingers from himself and suppressed a groan of dissatisfaction at the empty feeling, "You did a good job. Let's see if you can keep it up. Don't move your hands."</p><p> </p><p>"Lio, <em> what- A-Anh-" </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio lined himself up and sunk down, moaning loud and deep as Galo filled him up so nicely.</p><p> </p><p>He gave himself a moment to get used to the stretch before raising himself up on his knees and dropping back down. Galo arched his hips and lio pressed them back down with his hands. Galo gave an offended expression and Lio smirked. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted off again and just barely lowered himself. Over and over he did this, fucking himself with just the tip.</p><p> </p><p>Galo let out a pitiful whimper, fingers digging into Lio’s ass so hard there would be bruises.</p><p> </p><p>Lio carried on this pattern until he'd wound himself and Galo up so tight that it seemed they'd both snap. He suddenly dropped himself all the way down with a deep groan and looked Galo in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, pretty boy, let's see what you've got."</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s eyes widened and he let out a desperate moan, planting his feet and grinding up into Lio so fiercely it made Lio’s vision white out for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Galo suddenly pushed him off and Lio squeaked indignantly as he was manhandled onto his hands and knees. Galo settled behind him and leaned over to suck and bite at the knobs of his spine as he reentered. He pulled back and slammed home again, over and over, grunting with the exertion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em> ahh-  just like that," </em>he praised, meeting each thrust with counterforce. His hair was sticking to his face and neck and his palms were uncomfortably sweaty against the sheets but all he could feel was every inch of where Galo was pressed against and inside him.</p><p> </p><p>The musician pressed his hand between Lio’s shoulder blades and his chest hit the bed. Lios hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets and his eyes crossed as the new angle had Galo pressing right into his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost too much, the constant railing into his sensitive nerves, the sensation of his hard nipples against the silky sheets as he slid up and down the bed with each pull and push of Galos hands on his hips. He was practically sobbing by the time Galo reached around to give his dick attention.</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s unrestrained moans and the slap of their skin colliding really set him off and he came with a short, sharp cry of Galo’s name. He clamped down around him and milked him for all he was worth. Galo filled him up with a stutter of his hips and a reverent sigh of Lio’s name. </p><p> </p><p>Galo slowly pulled out and Lio moaned at the feeling of his release dripping down his thighs. Galo’s shaking hands guided him to turn over and lay down away from the mess on the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Lio panted, blinking his eyes open. Galo stared back at him and there was something soft and dangerous brewing in his eyes. It made Lio’s stomach twist into a completely different type of knot.</p><p> </p><p>Galo reached for the tissues and Lio grabbed his wrist. When he spoke his voice was utterly <em> wrecked.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Do you have plans tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Galo blinked, caught off guard, "No, not really."</p><p> </p><p>Lio smirked and pulled him down on top of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You do now."</p><p> </p><p>The fading flush on Galo's face returned full-force.</p><p> </p><p>"That right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you object?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely <em> not." </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio didn't leave his hotel room for the remainder of his trip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>French Translations:</p><p> Âme Brûlante- Burning Soul </p><p>"Pourquoi un petit chaton mignon comme toi est-il assis ici tout seul?"- "Why is a cute little kitten like you sitting here all alone?"</p><p>"Désolé, je ne parle pas français,"- Sorry I don't speak French</p><p>connard- asshole </p><p>"Tu es si jolie, je pourrais te dévorer."- You are so pretty, I could eat you up.</p><p>Je ne savais pas que vous aviez percé vos tétons. C'est assez audacieux de votre part."- I didn't know you pierced your nipples. It's pretty daring of you.</p><p>"Je me demande si vous pourriez comprendre l'un de ceux-ci. J'ai pensé à toi en me touchant plus tôt."- I wonder if you'll understand this one. I thought of you while I touched myself earlier.</p><p>"J'ai l'intention de vous ramener à mon hôtel avec moi ce soir."- I mean to take you back to my hotel with me tonight.</p><p>"Je veux t'entendre chanter pour moi au lit."- I want to hear you sing for me in bed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Venice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>L’amore è un viaggio non una destinazione.</p><p>Love is a journey not a destination.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 14th- July 21st</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> It was the absolute <em> height </em>of tourist season in Venice and the streets were packed with people. It wasn’t anything Lio wasn’t used to at this point, but he did feel that he would have appreciated the city more if it wasn’t as crowded.</p><p> </p><p>Lio had coffee at a little family-run cafe behind his hotel every afternoon, doodling or writing in his notebook. Sometimes he wrote about people that passed by his out-door table. Mostly he wrote about Galo.</p><p> </p><p>The last couple of days he spent with the musician in France had been… <em> Satisfying </em>to say the least. Lio had been reluctant to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Not only was Galo an attentive bed partner, he was also terribly affectionate. In a stupidly short amount of time Lio had grown used to having Galo’s large, guitar-calloused hands somewhere on his body constantly.</p><p> </p><p>And now he <em> missed them. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio sipped at his cappuccino delicately, leaning back in his chair as he watched tourists pass by the patio table.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bright and beautiful day, but Lio could see clouds off in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Galo never told him what day he’d be arriving with his friends to Italy, but Lio had made sure to tell him the exact location of the hotel he’d be staying in this time. He hadn’t shown up yet, but Lio was certain he <em> would. </em></p><p> </p><p>Meis had asked him several times why he didn’t just give the singer his number. Lio had shrugged it off, but in reality, it was merely because he was stupidly infatuated with this <em> leave it up to fate </em>bullshit they had going on. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe, just <em> maybe, </em>he wanted Galo to chase him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio lost himself in a drawing of Galo’s profile, looking up with a start when the chair across from slid out from the table. His pulse raced as the man himself dropped down into the seat with a broad grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Lio! I found you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” Lio bit his lip, closing his notebook and setting his pen on top of it, “How long have you been in Italy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just flew in last night,” he chuckled, rubbing the side of his neck, “Everyone else is back at the hotel sleeping off the flight.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio arched a brow and tilted his head, “You didn’t sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got a few hours, but it’s all good. I wanted to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>The writer felt heat crawl into his features and scoffed, covering his pleased grin with a sip of his coffee. He put his cup down and sat back, trying his best to appear aloof to mask how badly he wanted to reach across the table for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“So how is your search going? Found something to write a song about yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Galo blinked, the tips of his ears turning red, “Uh, kinda… It’s a work in progress.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded, “I see. Same here… So what’s the reason you’re trying so hard to write your own stuff now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Galo stole Lio’s cappuccino and took a sip. The blonde rolled his eyes, “Being in a cover band is great and all… but… Cover bands never make it big, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lio said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate. Galo hunched over the table, staring into the coffee cup.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to… I don’t know… <em> be somebody… </em> I want people to be impressed with the things that <em> I create. </em>But to do that, I actually have to create things.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is a struggle I am well-acquainted with… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Have you written things before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, used to write all the time in high school but I’ve always been better at composing a melody than stringing words together,” he grinned sheepishly, “I’m not the most eloquent guy out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I wouldn’t argue with you there… but I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You certainly have the passion,” oh boy did he have <em> passion, </em>“Maybe someday people will put on your music for background noise while they read my new book? Who’s to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Galo chuckled and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you? Have you been able to find inspiration?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-“ he averted his gaze, staring out over the canals, “A bit. Still working stuff out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I read it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“When it’s done, can I read it? When my song is done I’ll let you do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio contemplated the possible mortification involved in such if Galo were to realize the main character was based on <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a no!” He looked so excited, like a kid who just got promised a trip to Disney.</p><p> </p><p>Lio stole his coffee back and drained the rest before shoving his stuff into his bag and rising to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Where ya going?” Galo looked disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to walk me around the <em> piazza </em>until I get sick of being in public.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes widened and Galo’s face morphed into delight.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can manage that!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio and Galo explored as much of the city as they could on foot, ducking in and out of neat little shops. The whole time, Galo pointed things out and talked about them excitedly if he knew what they were, or speculating if he didn’t know anyway. Lio was perfectly content to let Galo yammer on uninterrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the talking stopped and so did Galo, making Lio pause as well to see what the holdup was. He looked over and Galo had pressed himself up against the glass of a shop window, looking in.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a music store! They have ukuleles!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio arched a brow, unsure of the significance.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Galo simply grabbed his hand and jerked him into the store behind himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio watched as Galo picked up one of the small instruments hanging on the wall and strummed, a look of pure elation on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the deal with ukuleles?”</p><p> </p><p>Galo didn’t bother looking up but Lio could see something in his face change.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to have a ukulele that belonged to my mom. I played it all the time. I- my mom passed when I was a teenager so it was really special to me..”</p><p> </p><p>Lio watched Galo stroke the polished surface of the instrument reverently.</p><p> </p><p>“But uh… my ex hated the sound of it. He… got rid of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s stomach dropped and he suddenly felt a bit ill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s definitely more to that story but I don’t think I’m comfortable learning about baggage that heavy today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What an ass,” Lio plucked the ukulele from his hand and strode over towards the counter. Galo looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Buying you this ukulele.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo went dead silent.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t until they were back out on the crowded street and Lio handed him the instrument that Galo seemed to snap, pulling Lio against his chest and burying his face in his fluorescent hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was humid, growing muggier by the second as rain clouds moved in overhead, but Lio found that he didn’t really mind being pressed up against the singer’s sweaty torso. His beefy arms held him tight and Lio almost forgot where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They strolled along the canal, hand in hand, until coming upon a Gondola rental station. Galo perked up and elbowed him, “Hey let’s take a boat ride!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio arched a brow, looking between Galo and the boat and the man in the striped shirt who would be operating it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo paid the man for a ride and they both climbed inside, facing each other in the middle seats of the gondola. The gondolier pushed off with his long oar and they were off.</p><p> </p><p>After exchanging small talk with the stranger for a few minutes, Galo pulled his new ukulele into his lap and adjusted the strings, tuning it. Lio watched, amused, as Galo stuck his tongue out to the side when he concentrated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cute. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There we go…” the singer nodded to himself before looking up at the gondolier, “Do you mind if I play a song?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all <em> signore, </em>be my guest.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio tilted his head, “What are you gonna play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don’t remember the name of it, but my mom used to play it all the time. Today reminded me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>He began to strum the chords, closed his eyes and swallowed before he began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I could navigate the ocean in a homemade boat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And fly across the desert on a ten pound note </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could do most anything if everywhere I go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could take your love with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio blinked, stretching out his legs and crossing his ankles between Galo’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I could tame the wildest animals with just one stare </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd even take my chances with a polar bear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could be in mortal danger but I wouldn't care </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I could take your love with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio snorted and covered his mouth at the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can certainly imagine him doing something dumb like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And so you made me a promise </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That you would always be around </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then you would stay true and honest </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because I need you in my pocket </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In my heart and in my head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I just had to find a way to take you everywhere I went.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo paused and opened his eyes, their swirling blue depths training on Lio so intensely it made the author blush.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And so you bought a ukulele with a message inside </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I should always have it with me never leave it behind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now everywhere I play it I will keep you in mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I can take your love with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I can take your love with me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio averted his gaze, his stomach turning somersaults.</p><p> </p><p>“That was.. really good, Galo.”</p><p> </p><p>‘You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>Lio floundered for words when suddenly there was a crash overhead and all hell broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>It started pouring so heavily that the big fat droplets <em> hurt </em>where they hit Lio’s exposed skin and the wind, which until now had been pleasant, turned vicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, Signores, but we must return. It will be dangerous!” The gondolier called out over the thunder.</p><p> </p><p>The boat rocked violently as the tide in the canals began to rapidly rise. </p><p> </p><p>The gondola turned around and returned to the dock. After saying their goodbyes to the gondolier, Galo and Lio power walked down the canal, heading towards Lio’s hotel, when a couple of screams caught their attention. They rushed up to the waterway to see what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>From what it looked like, a tourist’s dog had jumped into the canal and their young child had jumped in after and now both were being swept away.</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s expression was determined as he shucked off his shoes and handed Lio them and his ukulele and phone and wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Galo what the fuck are you doing? <em> Galo?!” </em>He clutched the ukulele to his chest as Galo ran off as fast as he could, getting as close to the kid and the dog as he could before jumping into the choppy, rising waters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my fucking god he’s going to get himself killed- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio ran off down the canal with a couple of others following him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stupid, so fucking stupid- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could see galo swimming as fast and hard as he could, catching up to the dog and the child. He swiped at the water in broad strokes, coughing as water went up his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s stomach clenched in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Galo Thymos, if you die I swear to god I’ll bring you back and kill you myself!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Lio’s voice seemed to spur him on and he quickly reached out and caught both the flailing child and dog in his arms, treading water as best he could while not being able to use his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Lio sped up without thinking, running down onto a little dock that poked out into the canal. He dropped down onto his knees setting Galo’s things aside, and grabbed onto one of the anchor poles that boats were usually tied to. He held out his hand as far as it could go and prayed to whatever deity was up there that his arms were long enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Galo!”</p><p> </p><p>The singer tried with all his might, and forced himself through the tide, the boy hanging onto his neck now so that he could reach out and grasp Lio’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lio pulled with all his might, grunting, but finally managed to pull him close enough that the boy could grab onto the dock and pull himself out. His family rushed up and the father knelt at Lio’s side, helping tug Galo and the dog onto the wooden planks.</p><p> </p><p>Galo finally let go of the dog and slumped over, panting and exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>The family drowned them both in praise and relief, but Lio wasn’t paying attention, simply trying to get his heart rate back down to a normal, non-threatening pace.</p><p> </p><p>When they had gone, Galo sat up slowly, looking oh-so-tired but satisfied with himself. He pulled his shoes back on, gathered his things and offered Lio a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>Lio took it with a constipated look on his face, his nerves still shot all to hell as they began a long, silent walk back to the hotel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Back in the safety of Lio’s hotel room, the writer ducked into the bathroom and started the shower. When he came back out, Galo was perched against the dresser, still in his sopping wet clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing,” Lio pulled his own drenched shirt over his head, “You’re gonna catch a fucking cold, get your ass in the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo blinked, as if surprised at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well alrighty.”</p><p> </p><p>They both let their wet clothes hang off the backs of the chairs in the kitchenette to dry and stepped into the shower, one after another.</p><p> </p><p>Galo looked different with his hair weighed down by water. It sat heavy against his neck and shoulder and Lio absently wondered how much product he had to use to keep it sticking up in the air in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>The hot water was a pleasant change but Lio still felt chilled to the bone. Galo seemed to notice his shiver and pulled him closer under the spray of the shower head.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Am <em> I </em> okay? I should really be asking you that, you heroic asshole. What were you <em> thinking?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking that I could save them,” he frowned, “And I did.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Stupid,” Lio shook his head, staring At Galo’s piercings instead of his eyes because that was somehow easier, “Selfless, stupid idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo chuckled, his hands stroking along Lio’s slick back.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you worried about me?”</p><p> </p><p>A knot twisted itself in Lio’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Galo was still practically a stranger. A hot, kind, incredibly thoughtful and talented stranger, but stranger nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have been as worried as he was and yet, here they were.</p><p> </p><p>He slid his arms around Galo’s middle and rested his head against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not.”</p><p> </p><p>It was unconvincing, even to his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>One of Galo’s hands cupped Lio’s cheek and tilted his head back so they could see eye to eye. Lio flushed at the soft expression on the musician's face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Galo gave a small grin, “I’ll try and keep my heroic exploits to a minimum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that’s much appreciated,” Lio leaned into Galo’s hand and sighed, “Will you be staying for a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble,” Galo’s ears and neck turned red as he stroked Lio’s soaked bangs back from his forehead, "I was actually hoping to stay the night… and maybe you could come hang with me and the other’s tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Lio contemplated that.</p><p> </p><p>Lio <em> did </em>enjoy the company of Galo’s friends… but did he dare get any closer to them. It was bad enough that things had already gotten so… intense between himself and Galo.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, yeah… that’s fine I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile that came to Galo’s face was worth the twist in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down and kissed Lio like he’d been itching to do it all day, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Lio hummed, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the singer’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>They pressed together tightly, their slick bodies sliding together in a way that made Lio’s cock twitch in interest.</p><p> </p><p>Lio pulled away to catch his breath and Galo traced his jaw with the tip of his nose, making him shudder. He turned and pressed him right up against the shower wall. The tile was cold and made goosebumps erupt over Lio’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Galo mouthed at his throat, adding to the fading marks that still lay there from Paris. Lio moaned, tilting his head as Galo laid pretty red and purple marks down his chest, pausing to give his hardened nipples some love, before continuing downward until he had no choice but to drop to his knees. Lio’s breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What are you doing?” It was a dumb question. Lio knew <em> exactly </em>what was about to happen and his rapidly hardening dick did as well.</p><p> </p><p>Galo dipped his tongue into Lio’s navel, making his legs shake, before sliding his teeth against a sharp hip bone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thanking you for my ukulele.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, looking up at him as he took Lio’s dick in hand and stroked it to fullness.</p><p> </p><p>‘Y-you don’t have t- <em> nngh.” </em>Lio’s mind went blank as he was enveloped in the wet heat of Galo’s mouth. One of his hands grabbed at the shower’s handicap railing while the other took a fistful of dark, wet blue hair.</p><p> </p><p>He cursed loudly and threw his head back against the tile as Galo took all of him easily, like he was born to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Galo pulled back and squeezed Lio’s thigh, his voice coming out raspy and wrecked.</p><p> </p><p>"Lio," he licked a wide stripe over his sack, "Look at me, baby."</p><p> </p><p>Lio wasn’t sure how he felt about the pet name but he moaned shamelessly, turning his eyes downwards again to give Galo the attention he desired.</p><p> </p><p>Galo took him back into his mouth and rubbed the head of him against the inside of his cheek, making Lio buck into his mouth and whine. </p><p> </p><p>Galo pressed his tongue against every sensitive spot on Lio’s dick and pulled back just to slurp his tip obscenely. Lio's hand tightened in his hair as his mouth fell open around a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s hand squeezed his balls before sliding against his perineum and making him jolt. The hand on Lio’s thigh shifted his leg over Galo's broad shoulder and Galo took him so deep into his throat that it had him seeing stars.</p><p> </p><p>Lio was panting, his gut burning with arousal as he watched himself slide in and out of Galo’s mouth when he began to bob his head. He was so embarrassingly close already but couldn't find it within himself to feel ashamed. He tugged on Galo’s hair and rocked his hips, fucking into his mouth faster as he chased release.</p><p> </p><p>He fully took in the sight of the musician's wet body knelt before him, eyes wild, lips swollen, dick hard against his stomach and nipple rings glinting in the soft bathroom light.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Pretty, so fucking pretty," </em> he thought out loud, "Fuck, <em> Galo-" </em></p><p> </p><p>The man’s sneaky fingers slid further back and rubbed firm circles against his entrance, making no efforts to do anything more than that but it was enough to set Lio off. He practically snarled, holding his head in place as his hips snapped back and forth, fucking into Galo’s throat so harshly he actually choked, throat tightening so harshly that it ripped Lio’s orgasm from him. He spilled down Galo’s contracting throat and nearly lost his footing as his knees turned to jelly.</p><p> </p><p>Galo pulled back, coughing and sputtering, but looking pleased with himself. </p><p> </p><p>Lio slumped fully against the shower wall and pulled Galo to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed and Lio moaned, tasting himself on Galo's tongue. He reached between them and gave his neglected erection a tug.</p><p> </p><p>"As soon as I catch my breath…" he panted, "I'm going to absolutely <em> demolish </em> your ass."</p><p> </p><p>Galo flushed from head to toe and moaned desperately,  "Promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"Threat," he smirked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"But first… let's get out of the shower before it goes cold. I've had enough water for one day."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lyrics are from "Take Your Love With Me" by Sophie Madeleine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Santorini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Είμαι πιο πολύ ο εαυτός μου όταν είμαι μαζί σου.</p><p>I'm much more me when I'm with you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 22nd - July 29th</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The island of Santorini, Greece was as close to a paradise as Lio had seen. He loved the odd, white buildings with their blue accents and the streets of staircases that led down the cliff. It was surreal and interesting and the best part was that Lio would only be alone for two full days before Galo arrived.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “So Boss…” </em> Gueira smirked through the phone screen at him after they’d talked business, <em> “How’s your boyfriend?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my <em> boyfriend.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio’s cheeks heated and he glared at the screen.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You sleep together, you hang out with his friends, you go on dates. </em> <b> <em>You meet up in a new country every week. </em> </b> <em> Lio if he’s not your boyfriend then what the hell are you doing?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio floundered for a moment before settling his features into a thin, blank expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Gueira sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fine, whatever. But you might want to make sure that </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> knows he’s not your boyfriend. I’d hate for you to break this guy’s heart. He sounds like a good one.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and stood, pacing around the room with his phone held up to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em> is </em>a good guy. I’ll… make sure we’re on the same page about this,” He sighed and leaned against the wall next to the window of his hotel room, “Isn’t Meis supposed to be the mature one? What’s gotten into you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh what, I can’t be the responsible friend one in a while? You wound me, Boss.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Bye Gueira.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up the phone and sighed, turning to look out the window over the town of Oia. The sun was setting, casting everything in a tangerine glow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Galo was… quite frankly the only thing Lio seemed capable of thinking of. The only thing he’d been writing about lately was his time spent with Galo and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>His friends… they had welcomed Lio in from day one like one of their own. They were each so unique but all were interesting in their own way and they <em> liked him. </em>It was something so strange and special to have made a connection with strangers all the way across the world from his own bubble of companions.</p><p> </p><p>He was too attached.</p><p> </p><p>He and Galo never talked about what they were doing… they didn’t talk about when their respective trips would be over or what would happen after.</p><p> </p><p>Lio knew how it would end.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they just wouldn’t ever see each other again. One of them would go back to New York, the other to Santa Monica, and that would be the end of their impossible romance.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t going to be a storybook ending. And that was okay. Lio would enjoy the ride while it ran its course.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what he told himself at least.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio lounged in a cropped shirt and a pair of swim trunks on a towel on the beach, scrolling through social media on his phone. He’d slathered himself head to toe in sunscreen but he could tell he was getting burned anyway. His face was sweating beneath his large sunglasses and his hair was pulled up from his neck into a tiny ponytail.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had been waiting for Galo to find him for a couple of hours now, as was their agreement, and was getting a bit discouraged.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden a shadow fell over him and he looked up to find a beaming Galo, ukulele strapped to his back. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a floral patterned shirt left open over his chest like some kind of gay retired dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Lio! I finally found you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio chuckled and let himself be pulled to his feet and against Galo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he grinned, “How was your flight?”</p><p> </p><p>The singer sighed and rolled his eyes, “Awful, none of us were able to sit together and I got stuck in front of a kid who kept kicking my seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor baby,” Lio tutted sarcastically, “How unfortunate.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo stuck his tongue out in retaliation before leaning down to give him a kiss that made his toes curl into the sand. When he pulled away, Galo sat down on the towel and pulled his ukulele off his back. Lio sat down right up next to him, hand resting on his bare knee.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the others up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all hiking up the volcano today.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t want to go?” Lio arched a brow. That seemed like something Galo would really like.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go later this week. Besides, I had a very important meeting to get to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? A meeting, huh?” Lio smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Galo leaned back on his hands, “And I don’t make a habit of leaving pretty boys waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio blushed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you keep many other pretty boy companions, Galo?”</p><p> </p><p>Galo snorted and shook his head, “No, not at all. And if I did, they’d all pale in comparison to you, so there wouldn’t be a point in keepin ‘em around.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s stomach did a flip.</p><p> </p><p>Moving right along, Galo hummed, “This was the place I was most excited to come to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Santorini?”</p><p> </p><p>“Greece in general. I’m half Greek. My great grandparents were immigrants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s really cool,” Lio blinked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Do you have any Greek relatives or is your last name just ironic?”</p><p> </p><p>“My last name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Fotia is Greek.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea. I’m not especially close with my parents, though, so I don’t really know much about my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh,” Galo rubbed nervously at his neck, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad blood or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, it’s cool,” Lio shrugged and patted his knee, “They're snobby middle-class homophobes and I’m their rich successful gay son. I win.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo blinked slowly before cracking up. He held his gut and doubled over with laughter. Lio smiled and elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>“So do you know any Greek?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bits and pieces. My last name means <em> wrath.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wrath, huh? You’re the most happy-go-lucky guy I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right? Ha!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what Fotia means in Greek?” He arched a brow, genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do actually. It means either fire or light interchangeably.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? That’s kinda cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“It suits you,” Galo closed his eyes and leaned back, propping his arms behind his head as he laid down.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Fire’s badass and you’re a spitfire for sure. Plus,” he opened his eyes and grinned from ear to ear, unabashedly, “You light up my world.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sincerity in his voice, the gentleness in his eyes, it was all far too much. Lio had to look away. He didn’t say anything in return, but Galo seemed content to prattle on about something else for the moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> “Oh </em> <b> <em>fuck, </em> </b> <em> Lio-“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Galo was a naturally loud and talkative person. This was never more true than when Lio fucked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> yes, </em>nnnghhh, harder c-come on I can take it!”</p><p> </p><p>Lio cursed, tightening his grip on the singer’s hips and pulling him back onto his cock faster and rougher. He stared down the wide slope of Galo’s shoulders as he pistoned into him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to be rougher?” Lio could barely recognize his own fucked-out voice, “Is that what you want, Galo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, <em> Lio, I need-“ </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio reared back and slapped his ass, making him gasp and tighten around his dick. He then reached forwards and grabbed a fist full of blue hair and <em> yanked. </em>Galo cried out and babbled as Lio used his body to chase release. He tugged his hair again and they both slammed into orgasm nearly in sync. Lio filled him up and pulled out just to watch the mess drip out of him.</p><p> </p><p>When he was satisfied he moved and laid down next to Galo as the musician collapsed face first into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Lio reached out and stroked the fuzzy, shaved side of Galo’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“You alive?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a muffled groan and Lio laughed. Galo slowly turned onto his side, limbs quaking, and pulled Lio tight against him. He buried his face in his neck and hummed contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We should shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Galo held on tighter, acting like dead weight when Lio tried to shove him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Galo I refused to go to sleep with cum drying on my skin. Get up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suffer, I’m comfy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re comfy just letting my cum sit in your ass like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually,” Galo chuckled.               </p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Lio turned and tried to crawl away, only for Galo to drag him back and spoon him.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the guy who put the cum there in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut <em> up.” </em></p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Galo’s large, calloused hand found Lio’s on the bed and he twined their fingers together. Something about the gesture felt far more intimate than anything else they’d done that night.</p><p> </p><p>“Lio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad we met.”</p><p> </p><p>The writer’s breath hitched and he felt a pang in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m.. I’m glad we met too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hell Yeah! Bonfire, booze, and buddies- Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Galo clinked beer bottles with Varys and laughed whole-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>They were all sat on stone benches surrounding a fire pit on the veranda of the beachfront resort Galo and his friends were staying at. Galo had an arm draped around Lio’s shoulders and Lio had one hand on Galo’s knee, the other wrapped around his own beer bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be so loud? You’re ruining the peace and quiet,” Remy pushed up his glasses and took a swig of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush you ol’ stick in the mud, let Galo have his fun,” Lucia gave Remy a shove, making him choke on his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Remy’s just pissed cause Galo’s been singing songs from <em> Mamma Mia! </em>Since we landed,” Aina laughed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mamma Mia? </em>Really?” Lio looked at Galo inquisitively.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, of <em> course. </em> We’re in Greece, I can’t <em> not </em> sing songs from my favorite musical that happens to be set in <em> Greece. </em>It would be such a waste!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course Mamma Mia! Is his favorite. That tracks.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Never thought you’d be into Abba but it kind of fits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, Lio don’t get him started,” Varys waved his large hands frantically, “He will <em> never </em>shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo prattled on as if he hadn’t heard Varys.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Abba has a song for <em> everything. </em> Yearning? Pissed? Horny? They’ve got it <em> all.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I see your point,” his eyes twinkled with mirth and he motioned toward the guitar sitting at Galo’s feet, “Play me something from <em> Mamma Mia!, </em>then.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo blinked, surprised as if he had asked him something strange.</p><p> </p><p>“I- You really want to hear something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lio ignored the way Remy sighed and continued, “Play me your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s ears tinged pink, Lio could see it in the flicker of light cast by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Uh,” he chuckled and sat his beer down before grabbing his guitar and sliding the strap over his shoulder. He settled it against his lap and drummed his fingers against the sticker-covered surface of it, “This one is my new favorite. It ah- It reminds me of our time in Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio heard Aina and Lucia snicker and arched a brow, unsure of what the joke was.</p><p> </p><p>Galo swallowed, closed his eyes and began to strum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can still recall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our last summer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I still see it all... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walks along the Seine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Laughing in the rain, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our last summer... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Memories that remain.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio sat back and crossed his ankles, taking a sip of his beer. Galo’s voice was as beautiful as it always was. Lio mused to himself that he should get Galo to sing for him more often.</p><p> </p><p>While he still could. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We made our way along the river </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo opened his eyes and stared into Lio’s, and something about that made the next lyric hit him hard, square in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I was so happy we had met... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was the age of no regret…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Aina, Lucia, and Varys joined in to exclaim-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Oh, yes!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo laughed and had to regain some composure before he could continue. Lio couldn’t help but laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Those crazy years, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That was the time of the flower-power.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aina put her hands in the air and swayed from side to side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But underneath... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We had a fear of flying... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of growing old, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A fear of slowly dying…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo locked eyes with him again and the intensity of his gaze made Lio’s cheeks flood with heat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We took a chance </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like we were dancing our last dance…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio suddenly became hyper-aware of how melancholy this song truly was. He wondered if he would listen to this song one day and think about Galo and cry. He wondered if Galo would remember him. If Galo would miss him.</p><p> </p><p>The look in his eyes as he wound down the song suggested he might have been wondering the same things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can still recall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our last summer, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I still see it all... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the tourist jam, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Round the Notre Dame, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Our last summer... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walking hand in hand…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo gave a final strum and made no move to look away from Lio. The author felt like he couldn’t fully breathe. He turned up his bottle and downed the rest of the beer in one go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that, conversation started again and the night progressed in a lighthearted manner. </p><p> </p><p>Lio, however, never fully got over the sadness that had settled itself inside his chest. Galo eventually seemed to take notice and nudged him with his knee, arching his brow in question when Lio looked up at him. Lio shook his head and Galo looked around at his friends before nodding to himself and standing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna head down and dip my toes in the water. You wanna come with, Lio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” He stood up and brushed himself off, “Sure, why not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure the tide doesn’t sweep him away, Lio, we can’t afford to lose our frontman,” Aina winked, sticking out her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m in safe hands,” Galo chirped, sliding an arm around Lio and urging him in the direction of the staircase that led down to the shore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they reached the beach Galo took his hand instead and they both stepped carefully through the sand. The water was still warm when they made it far enough for the sea to wash over their ankles.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there in barefoot silence, fingers intertwined, for several minutes until Galo finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been quiet tonight. You look sad,” Galo turned his head and Lio could see the light of the moon bounce off his big blue eyes, “Did I do something wrong? Was the song too much? I know I can be too much sometimes..”</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s brow furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He sounds… apprehensive, nervous even. This isn’t the Galo I’m used to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you didn’t do anything,” Lio shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’ve just been kind of out of it today.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo didn’t seem convinced. His hand began to tremble in Lio’s own.</p><p> </p><p>“Galo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just,” Galo seemed to try and take a breath to compose himself, “If I did, you can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lio turned and grabbed Galo’s other hand. It was shaking just as bad. Lio tried to look into his words for clues as to what was happening and zeroed in on a particular phrase.</p><p> </p><p>“Galo… why did you say you ‘know you can be too much’? Why do you think you’re too much?”</p><p> </p><p>Galo was silent for a few minutes before letting go of Lio’s hands and putting his arms around himself. He paced for a few minutes, looking down at the sand. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm… always too much," he said when he finally stopped, "That's what… my ex said anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Ex? The same one who got rid of your mom's ukulele?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Well he was an ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh. You don't know the half of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well tell me the half," Lio said, grabbing his elbow, "I'll tell you about mine."</p><p> </p><p>Galo sighed and nodded, leading Lio back up to dry beach and sitting down, legs splayed out and fingers tracing patterns into the sand. Lio dropped down next to him and waited patiently for the singer to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"Kray was our band manager. He got us our first big gigs, helped us sign on with a record label. I really admired him. He used to tell me all the time how much potential he saw in me. Eventually he started coming on to me and I liked the attention so we became a <em> thing. </em>I loved him. I thought he loved me. And then things started to change…"</p><p> </p><p>Galo paused and looked up at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"It seemed like I was always getting on his nerves. The only time I got positive interaction from him was in bed. And then even<em> that </em>changed. He would degrade me in public, humiliate me in front of my friends, and then take me home and make sure I knew how worthless I was as he fucked me."</p><p> </p><p>Lio's blood boiled in his veins. His hands balled into fists at his sides and he was barely keeping a lid on his emotions. </p><p> </p><p>"I- Galo why did your friends let that happen?"</p><p> </p><p>"They didn't know how deep it ran. I didn't tell them anything cause Kray had convinced me they wouldn't care. They only found out and I only kicked him to the curb when I realized he’d been stealing money from the band."</p><p> </p><p>Lio shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ, what a bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"But… yeah. Kray convinced me that I didn't have anything worthwhile to say. He said I was loud and annoying. I still believe it."</p><p> </p><p>Lio crawled over Galo's leg and sat between his thighs with his back against his chest. Galo instinctively clung to him, resting his chin on the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being loud. And you're not annoying. I like hearing what you have to say. Your ex didn't appreciate you, but that's not your fault. You're not too much Galo, he just couldn't handle what you have to offer."</p><p> </p><p>Galo's arms tightened around him and he nuzzled against the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Lio…"</p><p> </p><p>Lio patted his arm and relaxed further into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Anytime."</p><p> </p><p>"Your turn," Galo kissed the tip of his ear. </p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed and gathered his thoughts before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"So uh. I was actually engaged."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, oh <em>wow</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm. We were together for six years, since high school actually. He was good to me. Attentive. He encouraged my writing career. Well he <em> did. </em>Before it actually took off."</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s hand took hold of one of Lio’s and gave a gentle squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"By the time my second book was published, he was unhappy. Said I didn't have time for him anymore. He felt ignored because all I did was write. I tried to make time but it was never enough. I felt like I had to choose between him and my career. I chose my career," Lio sighed, "To this day I wonder if I made the right choice."</p><p> </p><p>Galo gave him a tight squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"People don't really realize how much time and effort go into creating something. It's the same with music. Yeah, it's important to strike a balance but- You deserve to have a partner who will be patient with you. Who will let you have your creative space, ya know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p> </p><p>"Your books are really good by the way, I've read them all now! Can't wait for the next one!"</p><p> </p><p>Lio flushed, his heart skipping a beat. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Galo. That means a lot."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They settled into warm silence, staring out at the dark sea. The tide was as tumultuous as the feeling in Lio’s gut. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Budapest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hogy tudom mi a szerelem, az miattad van.</p><p>If I know what love is, it is because of you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 30th- August 22nd</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio didn't know where Galo was. And that was… a good thing…</p><p> </p><p>That's what he told himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't tell Galo where he was headed to next. Galo never mentioned where he and the band were headed next, either. </p><p> </p><p>This was his way of creating more distance between them. He was protecting himself, protecting <em> Galo. </em></p><p> </p><p>Or, that's what he'd convinced himself of.</p><p> </p><p>Lio had two more stops before he flew into Hungary, being Salzburg and Dubai.</p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly three weeks since he'd seen Galo. Next week he'd be in Sydney, Australia of all places. And then…</p><p> </p><p>And then he was going home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio went to the museums. He explored the city streets, admired the architecture, and went back to his hotel room and wrote about doing it all over again with Galo at his side. </p><p> </p><p>He went to the zoo. He walked the famous Chain Bridge. He climbed up to the Fisherman's Bastion. And he felt…</p><p> </p><p>Empty. The whole thing seemed pointless. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't enjoy himself at all. </p><p> </p><p>It had been like this in Salzburg and Dubai, as well, but the longer he went on the worse it got. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> "I'm sorry you're going to </em> <b> <em>what</em> </b> <em> ?" </em>Meis' voice called out from the phone propped against the sink mirror as Lio put on eyeliner.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me the first time. I'm going out and I'm going to get laid."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Lio- first of all, you shouldn't be going out to a club alone in a foreign country. That's dangerous as hell." </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio sighed as he switched, tugging the skin by his other eye.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Don't just sigh. Second off, if you're trying to get over Galo this is </em> <b> <em>not </em> </b> <em> how you do it. " </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh what do <em> you </em> know?!" Lio slammed his eyeliner down on the sink and picked up his mascara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Plenty. Lio if Galo was nothing but sex to you, maybe this would work. But we both know it's more than that. You're head over heels for this guy." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio huffed, ignoring the way his stomach flipped. </p><p> </p><p>"I just," he pulled his shaking hand away from his face so he wouldn't stab himself in the eye, "I just need to get him out of my system.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Lio…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good night Meis."</p><p> </p><p>He jammed his finger against the screen and ended the call. He sighed and braced his hands against the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He was in the same outfit he'd used to seduce Galo, but this time he didn't feel sexy or confident. He felt sad and desperate. </p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair and they brushed against the faded marks on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is probably a mistake, but… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He huffed and stood up, checking himself out in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But I've got to try something.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Instant Club </em> was a huge megaplex with six bars and three dance floors. It was decorated in neons with eccentric art everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Lio was already pretty lost but it didn't bother him. He sidled up to one of the bars and nursed a drink, trying to take the edge off of his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>He sat on the bar stool, legs crossed, and waited for a fish to nibble at his bait.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long. </p><p> </p><p>A tall, tan man with thick dark locks and neatly groomed facial hair leaned on the bar next to him, unabashedly looking him up and down. Lio fought down the nausea it caused and made himself appear aloof.</p><p> </p><p>When the man spoke, it was in heavily accented English and his tone was flirtatious.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be a tourist."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? What makes you say that?" Lio tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and the glittering studs in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got that 'new-world' vibe going on. I don't see many people like you here in my country."</p><p> </p><p>Lio hummed and nodded, taking a sip of his drink and eyeing the man up slyly from behind the glass.</p><p> </p><p>He was older, probably late thirties, and well-muscled, though not quite as broad- shouldered as Galo. </p><p> </p><p>Lio kicked himself for making the comparison. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment.".</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled and leaned closer, "Could I give you another one?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio snorted and smirked, eyes lidded.</p><p> </p><p>"Knock yourself out."</p><p> </p><p>"You have beautiful eyes," he reached out and cupped Lio’s cheek, making an unpleasant shiver run down his spine, "I've never seen anything like them before."</p><p> </p><p>Lio forced himself not to slap his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"That's sweet of you to say," he slowly leaned away from his touch and downed rest of his drink. He slammed the empty glass on the bar and jumped down from his seat, "Do you want to dance?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of an answer, the man offered his hand with a wink. It made Lio’s skin crawl.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the floor the man was handsy, stroking Lio’s neck and groping at his thighs. Lio tried to pretend it wasn't a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>But that led to thinking about Galo, which was honestly worse.</p><p> </p><p>Lio sucked it up and used spite to propel his actions, clinging to the man- who's name was still a mystery- and grinding against him like a cat in heat.</p><p> </p><p>The man seemed pleased by this, leaning down to whisper meaningless words of frivolity in his ear. At some point he was invited back to the stranger's apartment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It wasn't until Lio was pressed against the man’s bed that the reality of the situation set in.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger tried to go in for a kiss, but Lio turned his head away. Seemingly unperturbed, the man mouthed at his neck and Lio moaned. It didn't sound right in his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the man’s hair and pulled him away from his throat, "If you leave marks, I'm stealing your wallet."</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed and nodded, "Alright, fair enough."</p><p> </p><p>The man had managed to get them both undressed and was attempting to open Lio up on his fingers when Lio opened his eyes and for a moment he saw Galo above him instead. It was a flash image, only there for a split second, but it was enough to make Lio ill. He brought one of his legs up between them and kicked him off, sitting up and scrambling back against the headboard. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger, to his credit, didn't even look surprised. He merely sat back and leveled Lio with a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever this <em> Galo </em> is, he's a fool to let a pretty thing like you slip through his fingers."</p><p> </p><p>Lio’s entire body heated with shame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh God, did I- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man stood and gathered Lio’s clothes, handing them to him. He patted him on the shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you a cab."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio didn't remember the ride back.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to come back into himself in the hotel and he felt-</p><p> </p><p>Numb.</p><p> </p><p>It was like he'd been in an ice bath too long. His limbs felt foreign, and when he moved it was like his body wasn't his own. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to the room he went straight for the shower, keen to wash away the humiliation. He kept his head down as he undressed, unable to look himself in the eye in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>Lio stood under the spray of the shower for what must have been a good couple of hours. The water had long ago gone cold but he couldn't feel it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Lio crawled into bed the numbness was beginning to wane and be replaced by something worse.</p><p> </p><p>He turned on to his side and opened his picture gallery on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>The first picture was a shot of Lio and Galo's friends, all huddled close in the glow of the bonfire back in Greece.</p><p> </p><p>The next was a close up of Galo's face making a comical expression, eyes crossed and tongue out. He'd taken it himself when Lio had gone to the restroom and left his phone unattended. </p><p> </p><p>Lio smiled despite the growing pain in his chest. It only got worse with the next picture. </p><p> </p><p>It was a picture Lio had sneakily taken to sketch later. Galo, wrapped in a sheet from the waist down, sat sideways in the window seat of Lio’s Paris hotel room. His hair was sex-mussed and his head was tilted against the glass as he dozed off. Lio could just make out the lights of the Eiffel Tower beyond the window. He was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Lio took a shakey breath and tried to steady himself as he swiped to the final picture in the album.</p><p> </p><p>It was a picture of the beach in Portugal where Galo and Lio had fled to after nearly causing an international incident. More specifically, it was a picture of the rocks leading into the ocean, Lio’s legs crossed at the ankles right next to Galo’s.</p><p> </p><p>It was the place they'd kissed for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll find you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's what Galo had said.</p><p> </p><p>And he'd made good on that promise in every city until the last few.</p><p> </p><p>Lio felt something wet slide down his cheek. He wiped at it and realized he was crying. As soon as he acknowledged it,  it was like a dam broke. He laid there, cursing his stupid heart and feeling sorry for himself for hours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll never see him again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a painful truth, a hard pill to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the sun came up and Lio pulled himself out of his own pity party. He sat up in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lio reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his pen and notebook. </p><p> </p><p>If he couldn't have Galo in real life, he could have the next best thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio flipped open to a blank page in his notebook and wrote himself a happy ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh. Two more chapters 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sydney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” – Sarah Dessen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a playlist for this fic, lovingly curated by yours truly! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0D1dGopR4YBqCyIsHj8tCZ?si=eovW4h43Q6KUdrLzZO84zQ&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aug 23rd - August 30th</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio finished his book by his third day in Sydney. By the fifth, Meis had revised it and sent it off to the publisher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio should have been glad. He'd accomplished what he had set out to do on this trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an empty victory. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So yeah, the publishing house loves it, Boss," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gueira grinned through the phone screen, "another smash hit, I guarantee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Lio replied, listless. He was staring out the window instead of at the phone in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… one thing though, Boss-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay with putting it out? I mean, I know you changed yours and Galo's names but it's still kind of-'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio turned back to glare at the phone screen and his friend shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, point taken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio tapped his fingers against the window sill and looked back down at the city streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Boss…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writer sighed and rolled his eyes, giving his phone his full attention, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to miss him, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio’s first reaction was to scoff but he found that he didn't really have the energy to be obstinate. He slumped over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was kind of weird, being back in a country where the main language spoken was English.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sydney was also a lot more urban than any of the last few places he'd been. It was a welcome change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio needed change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through the streets aimlessly, looking in shops and contemplating getting tattoos for the hell of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guy with a mullet and an old band tee was handing out flyers on the corner and Lio took one out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a flyer for a music festival that was apparently already happening and had been for the past couple of days. There was a list of bands on the back, big names and local bands alike, and Lio skimmed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio nearly walked into traffic when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solar Flare</span>
  </em>
  <span> right there in the lineup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way. There's no fucking way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible. It was nuts. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a naming coincidence. It wasn't the most unique of band monikers, after all but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Lio</span> <span>hailed a cab.</span></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The festival grounds were as crowded as Lio expected and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a huge space, large enough for several stages to play music without the sounds clashing. There were food vendors and picnic tables. There were even tall, temporary balconies for more tables and Lio went up one of them to try and see out over the crowd. He looked down over the railing and felt his heart try to break out of his chest as his eyes landed on a messy mop of blue hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Down below, a few yards away at a table, was the entirety of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solar Flare. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio quickly backed up before he could be spotted, his stomach twisting and turning anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had two options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could leave. He could go and pretend he never saw Galo and try to get a head start on forgetting about him altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or he could have one more night. Just one, before his flight the next afternoon and then he could wallow in sorrow later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed and paced for a moment before pulling a coin out of his pocket and hitting the call button on his phone. It rang a couple of times before a sleepy voice picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lio? What's going on? S'like one in the morning over here..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Thyma, sorry to wake you up but I need a favor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, whats up?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stared at the face on the coin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help me pick. Heads or tails?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uhh… tails?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio tossed the coin up and caught it, turning it over onto the back of his hand. His chest fluttered and he swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Thyma, you're the best. See you soon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lio, what-?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio ended the call and shoved his phone and the coin back in his pockets. He smoothed down his hair and shook out his hands, taking a deep breath and fighting down his nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back over to the railing and leaned over it, inhaling and yelling at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Galo Thymos!!!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The head of blue hair whipped around, searching, before finally lifting and spotting him on the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lio?!" He jumped up from the table and jogged over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span> are you doing in Austrailia?!" Lio couldn't help but grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo laughed and called back a hearty "What the fuck are </span>
  <b>
    <em>you </em>
  </b>
  <span>doing in Australia?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio smirked, "I was here to wind down my vacation, but right now I'm hoping to hear my favorite band play! They're called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solar Flare, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they've got the hottest frontman I've ever seen! Have you heard of them?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo’s face turned red and he laughed harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get down here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio turned and looked at the crowded ramp back down to the ground. He bit his lip and turned back to the railing and climbed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lio what the fuck are you doing?!" That was Aina, who was running up next to Galo along with the rest of the band, looking exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo didn't seem perturbed though. He stepped closer to the nine-foot wall and held out his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll catch you!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so dumb. This is so stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio closed his eyes and jumped. He felt the wind rushing up to meet his face and running through his hair for only a few seconds and then he was caught. Galo staggered back from the impact and adjusted his hold on him, swinging him around with a whoop and holler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio, who's stomach felt like it had lodged itself in his throat completely, opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it! You're here!" Galo stopped spinning and the look in his eyes turned gooey-soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You found me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio had to bury his face in Galo's neck to keep himself from having a full on breakdown right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I found you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo sat him back on his own two feet and he was immediately dragged into a headlock as Varys ruffled his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey man, we thought we'd lost you for good!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Lio could reply, Lucia and Aina had sandwiched him between them, squeezing him tight. He flushed, looking at Galo for assistance but he was simply standing their with a dumbstruck expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remi, by far the most reclusive and unaffectionate of the bunch, pried Lio out of the girls' hands and patted him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good to see you again, Lio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio bobbed his head awkwardly, "You too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The band ushered him back to their table, pestering him about where he'd been and talking about their own adventures since seeing each other in Greece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo held his hand under the table and squeezed it every time he laughed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Lio turned his attention to Galo, "Were you guys planning to play at this festival all along?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo opened his mouth to answer but Aina beat him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, we're a late entry. It's a bit of a publicity stunt, actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Publicity stunt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo was practically vibrating in his seat, but Lucia spoke up next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, the record label we've partnered with suggested it, since we'd be in Sydney during the fest-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I wrote a song!" </em>
  </b>
  <span>Galo blurted, face turning red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio arched his brow as his friends snickered and he squeezed his hand reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great, I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo’s eyes lit up and Lio felt his chest tighten unbearably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Lio. That means a lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you going to be playing the new song tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," He rubbed at the side of his neck, "When we get back to Cali we'll record it, but this will be the first time playing it in front of anyone. I'll admit, I'm a little nervous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio smirked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The great Galo Thymos is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo flushed and looked away, knocking their knees together under the table, "Ah shut up. So how long are you in Sydney?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio averted his gaze, suddenly very interested in the wood grain on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Galo seemed to deflate a bit, “Where are you headed after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home. Back to New York…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole table seemed to grow quiet for a minute before Lio spoke up again, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We... were heading to Japan next, actually. And then Toronto before heading back to Cali.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lio nodded, unable to force enthusiasm into his voice, “Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The stages at the festival had open seating for the most part but the first couple of rows were reserved for the bands while they waited for the rotation to hit them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo had made sure that Lio would be in the very front row, dead center. A sweet notion, but Lio didn't really care either way. He didn’t see the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the other bands played their sets, Lio sat pressed against Galo, one of his legs hooked over the musician's knee, a large hand resting on his thigh. Aina sat on his other side and kept nudging him and trying to get him to sing along with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio was having so much fun he almost forgot to be sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sun had gone down and the crowd had increased, Galo and his friends stood and began shuffling towards the backstage area to prepare. Lio caught the singer’s wrist and stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo tilted his head in confusion but Lio simply brought his fingers to his lips and kissed the calluses left there by his guitar strings. Galo flushed and Lio's </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Break a Leg" </span>
  </em>
  <span>was lost to the music playing in front of them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around thirty minutes later when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solar Flare </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally took the stage. The crowd seemed just as keen on them as they had been with every other band that day, despite most of them definitely not knowing who they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio couldn't take his eyes off Galo. He had all the presence of a seasoned professional and his charisma was infectious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd been playing mostly alt-rock covers, Galo using an electric guitar that Lio hadn't seen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their set was nearly over when Galo switched to his old, faithful acoustic and someone brought him a stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down and adjusted the mic on its stand before addressing the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there Sydney! I hope you're having a great time! I’m gonna switch things up a bit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio’s brows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, this must be the new song..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My band isn't well know yet, even back home in the States. As you can tell we usually do covers. But I made it a mission to write a song this summer-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and Lio’s heart started to pound in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm loud and don't really know when to shut up… I've written songs before but the words never really seemed to express what I was trying to say. But that… that doesn't always have to be a bad thing. Some things can't really be expressed. The emotions are too big."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked straight down at Lio and the author stopped breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I met someone this summer that makes all of my emotions feel too big and all of my words feel too small," he paused and took a breath, beginning to strum his guitar, "This one's for Lio."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The view from the stage must have been hilarious because Lio was convinced his eyes were popping out of his head and that his jaw was on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There are things that I sing that I'd never have the confidence to say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are things I believe that I only figure out when I sit down to play.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The truth don't scare me in a melody, immortalizing my sincerity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are things that I sing that I'd never have the confidence to say."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's voice, rich and velvety and full of emotion, held Lio captive. He sank further into his seat and gripped the arm rests as the girls sang back up for the next lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like that song about my parents that I'll never show 'em</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the ones about my exes that they don't deserve."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio wondered absently if anything Galo had written about Kray was even half as wonderful. It didn't matter. It wasn't even half over but Lio was already convinced it was the best song ever written </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But when it comes to you, I'm still trying to find the words-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio’s funny, dumb, stupid heart leapt in his chest as Galo sent him a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love too big for a love song,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I tried to sum it up I know I'd get it wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes if it don't sound right,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize, I just said it 'cause it rhymed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four chords, three minutes, you never fit in it,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I just take you line by line."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ooh-"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll be writing about you for the rest of my life."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Line by line by line by line…'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Line by line-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina took the mic in front of her off the stand and strode forward, leaning her elbow on Galo’s shoulder as he continued to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There are things that I sing that I'll never have the confidence to say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I'm still not convinced that I won't be too much for you someday."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio thought about their conversation on the beach in Greece, when Galo had poured his heart out to him. He wanted to grab Galo and tell him over and over how he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be too much for him. He'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>get enough of Galo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, we both know the way it goes, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hear my fears all on the radio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are things that I sing that I'll never have the confidence to say."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aina shot Lio a wink of her own before stepping back into place next to Lucia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love too big for a love song</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I tried to sum it up I know I'd get it wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes if it don't sound right,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize, I just said it 'cause it rhymed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four chords, three minutes, you never fit in it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I just take you line by line."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Ooh!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll be writing about you for the rest of my life"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Line by line by line by line-"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio felt like his heart was breaking itself apart and putting itself back together over and over as the song went on. Galo hadn't looked away from him once, but when the bridge hit, it felt like he was speaking straight to Lio's heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know it was complicated, meeting up worlds away,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I really liked the way we made it work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When it comes to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still tryna find the words…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio was crying again, big, fat, ugly tears sliding down his face. He wiped at his runny nose furiously. He really hoped this was the last song of the set cause he really didn't think he could sit there any longer like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love too big for a love song</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I tried to sum it up I know I'd get it wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes if it don't sound right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize, I just said it 'cause it rhymed."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Four chords, three minutes, you never fit in it,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I just take you line by line."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Ooh</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll be writing about you for the rest of my life."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Line by line by line by line-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Line by line…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll be writing about you for the rest of my life."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Line by line by line by line-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Line by line…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music slowed and Lio's lip wobbled as Galo sang the last line like an intimate promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll be writing about you for the rest of my life."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio abandoned his seat when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solar Flare </span>
  </em>
  <span>left the stage, slipping past security to meet the band as they put away their equipment and instruments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't so much as announce himself, throwing himself against Galo’s back and burying his face in his t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo gingerly pried him off and pulled him around to face him. He had that puppy-dog look on his face and it made Lio want to cry again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Lio a minute to find his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?" He gave a huff of a laugh and shook his head, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo practically vibrated out of his skin, smile blinding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey groupie!” Lio pulled away and caught an equipment bag as Lucia tossed it to him, “Help us move this stuff, will ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Groupie?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scoffed in fake offense, hefting the bag over his shoulder, “How rude. And here I was going to offer to take you all out for a bar crawl to celebrate-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucia’s eyes sparkled and she put her hands together, “Forget what I said, I need a beer </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio laughed and shook his head, following after the group as they left the backstage area. After a moment he noticed that he wasn’t being followed and turned around to find Galo staring at him with a melancholy expression on his face. He swallowed back his own sadness and smiled, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Thymos, pick up the pace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo snorted and strode forward, slinging his guitar cases over his shoulders and grabbing Lio’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking their stuff back to the hotel they hit the downtown scene. The bar crawl lasted a few hours before the group eventually split, Lio and Galo heading off on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered aimlessly through the streets, hand in hand, chatting away about things that were light-hearted and didn’t hurt to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole time though, it felt like moments were slipping away from Lio. He wished he had something to remind him of this trip. Something he could always have with him, to remind him of Galo and how much he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio stopped outside a tattoo shop abruptly, jerking Galo to a stop along with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back to Galo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have piercings, but how do you feel about tats?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later they hobbled out of the shop, Lio’s right ankle and Galo’s left ankle all wrapped up to protect what was underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were simple tattoos, matching, and just a string of numbers and letters. To anyone else it wouldn’t make sense, but to Lio at least it meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>31,730 mi</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the distance between each city they had run into each other in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Astoria to St. Petersburg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>St. Petersburg to Marrakech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marrakech to Lisbon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisbon to Paris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paris to Venice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venice to Santorini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Santorini to Sydney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Rounded up of course.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already incredibly late when they arrived at Lio’s hotel room, and he really should have gotten some sleep for his flight, but he felt like the time spent sleeping would waste what little time he had with Galo left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both undressed and crawled into bed. Galo was quiet, and that made Lio nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Galo?” He turned on his side to face the musician and took in his pensive expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo looked up at him with sad eyes and reached out to run his fingers through Lio’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really going to miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio reached up and cupped his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The gang and I are permanently moving to L.A. not long after we get back to Santa Monica. If you’re ever in town…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corner of Lio’s mouth hitched up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find you. And if you’re ever in New York?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio’s hand slid to the back of Galo’s head and tugged him in for a kiss. It was every bit as needy and desperate as Lio felt. Galo pulled him closer and tangled their legs, sucking on his lips and tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer pressed him down against the bed and laid over him and Lio moaned as he marked up his neck. He thought about the night in Budapest and clung tighter to Galo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo </span>
  </em>
  <span>who could never be so easily flushed from his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio sighed as calloused hands caressed him so tenderly, like he was something precious. He moaned and clutched at Galo’s hair as he lapped and sucked at his nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Galo fingered him open it was slow and with care. Neither of them seemed keen to hurry, as if taking their time would make it stand still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo pressed into him with a groan and Lio felt whole. He locked his arms and legs around the singer and rocked his hips into his slow thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo's hand was warm on his skin, sliding across his chest and down his belly. Lio let out a choked moan as it wrapped around his dick and gave it a languid stroke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo made a weird noise and Lio opened his eyes when something wet hit his collarbone. Tears were streaming from Galo's pretty eyes down his flushed cheeks. They clung to his lashes and dripped off the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much for Lio to handle, he took a shakey breath and urged Galo to press closer. Galo buried his face against Lio’s neck and twined the fingers of his hand with Lio's against the pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lio felt tears slide down his neck and wasn't sure who they belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo was barely pulling out anymore, instead grinding into him, pressed so close that Lio's cock was stroked by the slide of Galo's abs against him. He practically sobbed as Galo brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nails dug into Galo's back and he arched against him, squirming and moaning as the threads holding him together snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Galo wasn't far behind, spilling inside with a reverent sigh of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Lio," </span>
  </em>
  <span>whispered like a prayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid in each other's arms, uncaring about the mess that was drying between them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lio fell asleep, he felt Galo's lips mouth three words against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song sung in this chapter is a modified version of  Line by Line by JP Saxe and Maren Morris</p><p>Only one more chapter... ahaha fuck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like a fire, always burning<br/>I'll be here for you.</p><p>-"Find Me" by Sigma, Birdy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 31st - September 2nd</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio had woken the next day still wrapped in Galo's arms with the singer snoring loudly in his ear. Lio didn't mind it.</p><p> </p><p>They took a shower together and had breakfast in bed, both reluctant to be further than a few feet away from each other at any given time, like there was an invisible string binding them together.</p><p> </p><p>Galo helped Lio finish packing. His folding skills were abysmal but the sentiment was there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After checking out of Lio’s hotel the pair took a cab to the one Galo and his friends were staying at.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, did you cry like a baby?" Lucia teased as Galo showed off his tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>The singer huffed indignantly, "Of course not!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucia turned her gaze to Lio and arched a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"He may have whimpered," he chuckled at Galo’s look of betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>"You should have seen him when he got his nipples pierced," Aina smirked, "He was shaking like a leaf."</p><p> </p><p>Lio arched a brow.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were so scared then why go through with it?"</p><p> </p><p>Galo sighed and rubbed the side of his neck, "Well it was a group activity. I didn't want to be left out."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lio’s face contorted in heavy confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it was a friendship thing. We all got ours pierced," Varys shrugged, "London was boring so we spent a lot of time drinking, 'nuff said."</p><p> </p><p>Lio squinted and turned to look at Remi skeptically. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em> even me, </em>" he sighed and lifted up his shirt to show the proof.</p><p> </p><p>Lio floundered for words but simply shut his mouth and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Galo sat in one of the empty armchairs and Lio sat on the arm of it. </p><p> </p><p>"So whats happening next for you when you get home, Lio?" Aina asked around a mouthful of bagel.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I just sent a new book off to publishing, so I'll be getting ready for the release in a couple months."</p><p> </p><p>Galo wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug, nearly pulling him down into his lap with his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>"You finished a new book?! That's awesome! I guess you finally found something worthwhile to write about, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah…. Yeah I did."</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to check the notifications.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn, already? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed around a lump in his throat and hopped down from the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"My Uber is here."</p><p> </p><p>There was a collective sigh around the room and Galo quickly stood and picked up Lio’s bags, a somber expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll walk you down?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded, unable to meet his gaze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio and Galo finished putting the bags in the trunk of the car and turned to one another, each seeming at a loss for what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s mouth opened and closed for several seconds before he finally managed to get anything out.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I've had a blast with you, these past couple of months. Sucks that it has to end. Do you… Can I get your number? Just to say hi once in a while and pester you?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio hesitated before nodding and holding out his hand, "Give me your phone."</p><p> </p><p>Galo perked up a bit as Lio tapped away at the screen. When he handed it it back, Galo took it and pulled him into an embrace, clinging to him like a lifeline. Lio clutched at the back of his shirt and willed himself to refrain from crying <em> again.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He was doing way too much of that lately.</p><p> </p><p>Lio leaned up and kissed the corner of Galo’s mouth, before backing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, before I forget-" Lio rifled through the bag slung over his shoulder and pulled out his worn and well-loved notebook. He held it out to Galo, who took it with a look of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's my new book. I could always send you a print copy after the release but… I thought you might appreciate the handwritten manuscript better. There's uh.. there's some notes and doodles in there too," Lio flushed and caught Galo’s wrist as he went to open it, "Wait until I leave though, to open it, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Galo looked perplexed but agreed, tucking the notebook against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The Uber driver honked the horn and Lio and Galo seemed to sigh in sync.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm… I've got to go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tell him. Say it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo nodded and looked down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Say it. Fucking say it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll text you?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio nodded.</p><p> </p><p>And then he turned and got into the backseat of the car, berating himself for being a coward.</p><p> </p><p>Galo waved at him through the window and he was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Lio put his hand up in return and managed something like a constipated grin. </p><p> </p><p>Only a couple of minutes after the car drove away, Lio received a picture message from an unsaved number. It was the picture of Lio with the crown on his head, sitting on the throne in Sintra Castle with Galo grinning right next to him. The message attached said:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Unknown</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Let me know when you land :p Have a safe flight!!!!!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio saved the picture and leaned his head against the car window, brooding miserably.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio was so sick of flying he could hardly stand it. </p><p> </p><p>The total fly time, <em> not </em> including the 3 hour layover in Qatar, was nearly <em> thirty hours long. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lio’s legs were sore from having to sit down for so long and he desperately wanted a shower. And a decent meal. And a nap.</p><p> </p><p>And Galo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio stared out the tiny window at the tiny, glittering lights below. The sky up there was clear and the stars twinkled like the singer’s eyes did when he was excited about something. </p><p> </p><p>Lio had, in his seemingly infinite airport downtime, compiled a playlist of songs that he'd heard Galo or his band as a whole perform and he listened to it over and over. He might have cried every time that one song from <em> Mamma Mia! </em>came on.</p><p> </p><p>Lio already had the next couple days planned out for himself. </p><p> </p><p>First he would go home, sleep off some of the jetlag, and try to feel human again. Then he'd call up Meis and Gueira and get them to bring over a ton of liquor to drown his sorrows in.</p><p> </p><p>And then he'd get over himself and get back to work. It was a solid plan.</p><p> </p><p>Summer was over and so was his whirlwind romance. </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was after three in the morning on the second of September when Lio finally touched down at JFK. </p><p> </p><p>He dragged his feet coming off the plane, pulling his phone out with the intention of letting Meis know he'd landed. He bit his lip and tapped on Galo’s messages instead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To: Galo</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hey. Just got to NYC.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He hit send and headed off towards baggage claim. He'd just picked up his bags when he received a message back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From: Galo</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>What gate are you at?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lio stared at the message quizzically. He looked up at the sign above the baggage carousel to confirm before turning back to the odd message.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To: Galo</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Gate P19</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He finally remembered to text Meis and shot off the message before shoving his phone in his pocket and gathering his things.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated one more time but he ignored it and turned around to head outside when someone's thunderous footsteps caught his attention. He looked over to see what the commotion was and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw who but <em> Galo </em> running towards him from the end of the terminal, guitar and suitcase in his hands and his ukulele strapped to his back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Lio!!!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Galo?!" His confusion was only outweighed by the surge of joy shooting straight through his veins. </p><p> </p><p>Before any sense could take hold of him he threw down his bags and met Galo halfway, flinging himself into his arms and clinging to him like he'd disappear if Lio didn't hold on tight enough. </p><p> </p><p>Galo dropped his things unceremoniously to wrap Lio in his arms. Lio cupped the singer’s cheeks and kissed every discernable inch of his face, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and his confusion returned.</p><p> </p><p>"What the <em> fuck </em> are you doing here?! How are you here <em> before me?!! When did you even-" </em></p><p> </p><p>Galo gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"I landed a couple of hours a go. As for <em> how, </em> let's just say I owe Aina a few favors and a <em> lot </em> of money."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about Japan? And Canada?'"</p><p> </p><p>Galo shrugged, "The gang's going on without me. I'll go next time. If it's not a problem with you, I'd like to spend the rest of my vacation right here in New York."</p><p> </p><p>Lio took in the hopeful look on Galo’s face and warmth filled his chest and spilled out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s face lit up further and he leaned down to press their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you too.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lio took a deep breath and squeezed Galo’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you have to go back to California eventually but…"</p><p> </p><p>"But?"</p><p> </p><p>Lio averted his gaze, gathering his thoughts, before looking back up into Galo’s curious eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm selfish and I want to see you again. For at least a week out of the month. We can take turns. One month You come here, the next I go to there."</p><p> </p><p>Galo blinked and seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding firmly. </p><p> </p><p>"It’ll be a little difficult, but I think we can make it work," he squeezed Lio tight, "It'll be like a mini vacation every couple of weeks."</p><p> </p><p>Lio smirked and linked his hands behind Galo’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll buy all of your plane tickets so you can get started on paying off your debt to Aina."</p><p> </p><p>Galo laughed and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what now?'</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first we're going to get an Uber and I'll take you home. We're going to eat and sleep for thirty-six straight hours with small breaks every once in a while so you can sing me a song. And then I'll introduce you to my friends. There will be beer. Trust me, you'll need it."</p><p> </p><p>Galo laughed and leaned in to kiss Lio slowly, languidly, and it made Lio’s toes curl in his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like you've got it all planned out."</p><p> </p><p>"I do.'</p><p> </p><p>They separated and gathered their luggage. </p><p> </p><p>"Galo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sup?"</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you find me?" Lio grabbed his hand, looking up at him curiously, "I didn't even tell you what airport I was landing at."</p><p> </p><p>Galo flushed and gave a bright grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I started reading your book. When I realized it was about <em> us </em>… well… I might have skipped to the last chapter so I could see how you wanted our story to end. And then I raced you here, just like you wrote."</p><p> </p><p>Lio snorted, blushing as they passed the threshold out of the airport.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the curb Lio turned back to Galo, his cheeks aching from smiling so much and sleeping so little.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Thymos. How does it end?"</p><p> </p><p>Galo stepped closer, eyes all soft and smile all sappy as he squeezed Lio’s hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It doesn't."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading 💖</p><p> </p><p>The Playlist- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0D1dGopR4YBqCyIsHj8tCZ?si=SVizUOI8QFWFxagWep2bLg&amp;utm_source=copy-link</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Follow me on twitter @leoriotiddieCEO for updates and art 😌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>